Rolling
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: no es TAN yaoi pero tiene MUCHA trama, tal y como quieren que escriba, espero que les guste
1. 01 La Lucha de Duo

Capítulo 1:

  
  
La Lucha de Duo.

  
  
Miraba nerviosamente la hora a la salida del subterráneo. Su cita no solía tardar en llegar. Solía ser puntual, nunca se retrasaba de ésa manera. Se había preocupado de llevar bajo ésa apariencia de cerebrito que vinculaba a su uniforme, ropa más sexy, un pantalón negro que siempre caía bien, a la cadera, formal, y desatado a la vez. Una vez que se sacara la camisa aparecería aquella mínima prenda superior puesta allí más para llamar la atención que para otra cosa. Miró otra vez la hora, y decidió bajar a aquel 'Punto de Encuentro'. Se aproximó temblando. Alguien lo sujetó por la espalda, poniendo su mano muy cerca de su yugular. 

-Dame todo tu dinero. 

-O... Oye amigo, no seas así, espera... Yo... -Heero lo soltó de golpe, no sin dejar de dirigirlo para que mirara hacia él. -¡Heero! Eres tu, por fin llegas... Santo dios, que susto mas grande me has dado. 

-ajajaja ¿Y no que eras ladrón? 

-Ay, tal vez estaba con la guardia baja. 

-¿Buscándome? -Heero subió una ceja, en su gesto favorito cuando hablaba. (cuando hablaba) 

-Mh... Tal vez... ¿Oye, te parece si vamos a otro sitio? -Bueno. ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde se pueda beber, y comer? -Por supuesto. Te llevo si después me acompañas a una disco que hay por aquí cerca. 

-Claro, Duo, ¿Porqué no?

  
  
Les alcanzó para un completo cada uno. Claro, con lo que debían ganar en sus trabajos. Se habían visto un par de días atrás en la tierra, haciendo trámites que Wufei y sus antiguos contactos durante la guerra les facilitaron, y se habían intercambiado sus actuales números de celulares, y mails. 

-Y dime Heero -Duo habló tras la segunda botella de cerveza, para eso si les alcanzó. -¿Porqué te cerraron el correo? 

-Porque publicaba mis opiniones en Internet, y al parecer mis criticas fueron demasiado ácidas, me taparon a insultos, otros me enviaban opiniones que muy poco tenían que ver con la realidad... Lo que pasa Duo, es que no puedo escribir historias de niños, como ellos quieren. La mayoría prefería leer historias casi rosa acerca de la realidad que durante años se había sufrido en la colonia, sin darse cuenta de su realidad. Cualquier remezón les parecía absurdo, y es más, se rebelaban a cualquier cosa que pudiera representar un cambio en sí. Lo que se llama la cultura de supermercado. Mientras te puedas sentar a ver tele, en que muestren denuncias que crees están tan alejadas de tu burbuja, sin escuchar los gritos que ruegan por salir a la calle... 

-Heero, detente, sabes, no te entiendo ni media palabra. 

-Es crítica social, ¿Entiendes? Por Hobby hacía otras tonteras, pero de eso también me taparon el mail. Sencillamente, no comprendo. Me rechazan en lados por ser demasiado denso, y no pensar nunca en divertirme, y en otros por sólo divertirme. 

-Ah, aunque sean canales supuestamente libres, hay que acallar, como decirlo, no puedes expresarte tan libre, igual se hacen normas para la libertad. 

-Así es. 

-¡Que bueno entenderte! lo leí en propaganda de tu diario... A Heero se le agrandaron los ojos, y se preguntó porqué no se marchaba. 

-Ah... ¿Y qué escuchan en esa disco? 

-Madonna, Suede, Radiohead, Suxie, Placebo, mas que nada Brit pop. 

-Bien, suena interesante. Es lo mismo que escucho yo. 

-¿Vamos a la disco? 

-Veré si puedo caminar. 

-Caminó unos pasos. -si puedo. ¿Vamos? 

Pagaron y se fueron, quedaban allí mismo, así que no fue tanto llegar. Los recibió un cantante desconocido. Fueron a la platea del ex teatro, donde ya no había sillas si no bancos y barras. Los pilares blancos los habían dejado tal cual, el resto estaba pintado de negro, pero las cortinas que tapaban el techo, y los costados del escenario eran un rojo oscuro, como de vino... O de sangre. La música acabó, y se escuchó por todo el lugar la melodía de "Beatifull Stranger" de Madonna. Se miraron con sorpresa, a ambos les gustaba, y bailaron. Bailaron todo el rato, tema tras tema. Se cansaron tras unas cuatro horas, fueron a beber algo, y siguieron bailando, ahora en el escenario central. Ambos se habían sentido un poco incómodos con la presencia de parejas homosexuales besándose por todo el lugar. Pero a ellos el ambiente fuertemente ambiguo les empezó a afectar. Empezaron a desear sus labios en esos lentos en que la supremacía les llevó a acercarse cada vez más. Un tema lento les permitió darse aquel primer beso, entre dulce aún por el efecto del trago, entre salado por el efecto del sudor. Tras acabar los últimos temas, se fueron al departamento de Duo. La vestimenta seria de Heero no había sido mucho estorbo, se había quitado la chaqueta, y abierto la camisa por el calor. Ahora caminaban para eliminar los últimos restos de alcohol en su sangre. 

-Duo... 

-Eh... Dime Heero. 

-¿Puedo quedarme unos días en tu casa? Aparte del maletín, no tengo más equipaje. 

-La verdad es que no es mi casa, pero me la prestaron hasta que deba irme. Pero puedes quedarte conmigo si eso quieres. -Duo se arreglaba constantemente el pelo, eso tenía nervioso a Heero hacía rato. 

-¡Puedes dejar de arreglarte el pelo! Se te ve bien, en serio. 

-¿En serio? 

-Si, se te ve muy bien... -Heero lo pronunció bajando un poco el volumen de la voz, haciéndola más grave, haciendo más patente su deseo, al punto que las últimas sílabas les produjeron las 'mariposas en el estómago'. En el departamento de Duo, Heero dejó caer su bolso. Había una pared verde agua, y un sofá rojo apoyado en ella. al frente de este, un mueble donde había CD, y un equipo. -¿Algo de beber, Heero? -¿Mas? -Hay vino, chileno, es el mejor. Un merlot del 96. 

-Traeré algo de comer para acompañar. 

-Ya, gracias. 

Bebieron otra vez, mientras Duo ponía música, de la misma que la disco. La electricidad los golpeaba fuerte. El deseo llenaba la habitación. 

-¿Bailamos? -Duo sin esperar respuesta, bailó en medio de aquel perturbador sillón, moviéndose en forma sexy, mas que alborotando al chico, quien por su beso consideró inexperto. 'pero debo estar equivocado', pensó. Heero se puso en pie, y empezó a bailar con él, pero evitándolo. Duo tomó su cintura, y Heero lo rechazó. Tras bailar un rato, Duo lo empezó a besar. Heero vino a abrir los ojos cuando ya estaban en horizontal. Se alarmó al ver sus ropas movidas. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo? 

-¿Cómo que qué estás haciendo? No me digas que no sabes... 

-Saber qué. -Que me acabas de dar un beso francés. 

-Ah, ¿Y eso qué? -Heero miró hacia el lado, no sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir. Se sentía muy confundido. Había sentido anteriormente cosas similares por sus compañeros, pero así... Le angustiaba. No sabía cómo actuar, porque no sabía sencillamente cómo se sentía. -Que tenemos que hacer el amor. -¡¿Tenemos Qué!? Duo se rió por fin de ver a su odiado amigo y compañero en dificultades. 

-No, es mentira. No tenemos que hacerlo. Es sólo que... Creí que querrías hacerlo, tras lo que pasó en la disco... 

-No, Duo, lo siento. Me gustas, pero esto es muy especial para mi, y quiero que mi primera vez sea perfecto. Además que ambos somos chicos, estaría mal, va en contra de la naturaleza. 

-Bien, nos vemos. Te traeré unas mantas. Duo fue a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta. Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, y fue en busca de las frazadas. Heero estaba en el sillón, aún pensando. Dejó allí las frazadas, fue por un colchón que recordó estaba allí, y sábanas, e hizo la cama. 

-Duo, no quiero que te sientas mal. -Heero rompió el incómodo silencio. -Es sólo que... Se que esto no esta bien, me refiero a sentir como me siento con respecto a ti... Duo se le tiró encima en el sofá. 

-Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo, -apretó aún más su cuerpo con el de su compañero. -Sabes lo que quieres, sabes que puedes obtenerlo, ¿Porqué? 

-Porque eres demasiado importante para mí como para conformarme sólo con una noche, además, es que quiero ir más allá, como una relación ¿Entiendes?  
-Pero yo no, yo te quiero mucho, eres una persona en quien confío y todo, pero no quiero tener una relación contigo. Lo siento. Podemos pasarla bien si quieres, no tenemos sexo, sólo algo más que un beso de buenas noches... 

-No Duo.

  
  
La mirada de Heero se había endurecido de nuevo. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Duo se fue a dormir destrozado, preguntándose porqué había dicho lo que había dicho, si realmente no lo sentía. Sabiendo que Heero, el soldado perfecto, no le daría ese chance por segunda vez. que lo había echado todo a perder, por haber perdido la cabeza.

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota de autor: ¿Qué les parece? Este es mi primer fic de Gundam en muucho tiempo. Quizá poco en realidad, pero he crecido demasiado. Este es un fic como ningún otro en mi historia, según mi editora, manager y productora, Nat_chan07, que deja atrás el estado de uno solo en el cual trabajo cada frase, y son de por lo menos 8 A-4. Ahora, este será de tres, no lo puedo saber. Aparte, no esperen Lemon en este fic, pues no pienso escribirlo, ya no está en mi naturaleza, (Nat en estado de remolino: ¡¡¿¿Quéee??!!) y trataré de hacerlo romántico, puesto que se lo dedicaré a ella, que me escucha (o finge escucharme) todos mis problemas, y como ella es medio novela rosa... Shonen ai, creo. Esto también va para todas aquellas personas que me han escrito diciéndome poco menos que soy un monstruo por no poner relaciones dulzonas, pero es que en Gundam no había tiempo para el amor. Ahora pondré relaciones personales tal como las he observado en mis muchos años de observación (valga la redundancia) y examen profundo de los terribles problemas 'reales' de teleserie juvenil... Perdón, de mis compañeras de curso, como consejera personal de muchas de ellas. Y mi propia experiencia, hace poco terminé con mi primer novio. T.T Y como lo decía, este fic es laargo, ya tiene diez capítulos, bien armados, con trama, sin lemon, con bromas, algunos, y algo moralista, tal vez. ---------------------------- comentario de nat_chan07: jakito-kun, jakito-kun jakito-kun (twister al más puro estilo Sakano de Gravitation, por algo soy su manager y productora :P) como que soy medio novela rosa? T_T no entendíiiiiiii buaaaaaaaa... eso del "Queeeee!!!!!" lo estoy haciendo en realidad porque ¿como es posible que no hagas más fics yaoi con lemon y sin trama? T_T no se valeeeeeeee... a pesar de todo me gustaban tus fics dignos de un guión de película porno... oye y te escucho, no me hago la tonta T_T eres mala conmigo... me tienes peor que Hiroshi y Shuichi (de Gravitation vean la serie es muy buena) pero de todos modos "somos como sandalia y calcetín, como café con crema.... bla bla bla" (el chiste es de gravi... en serio veanla)... bueno mejor de dejo de webadas porque este es TÚ fic y no mío... 


	2. 02 Second Chance

Segundo Capítulo:  
  
Second Chance.  
  
Duo se despertó ése día con una terrible resaca. Ya era pasado mediodía. Se bajó de la cama, y se fijó en su trenza sin cepillar, fue al comedor, y se tropezó con el colchón, lléndose a velocidad de la luz de nariz al suelo, lo que aunmentó su dolor de cabeza. -Zai ay ay! -Dijo por el camino. En la cocina, en el refirgerador, en la puerta más bien, había una pequeña notita pegada: "Muchas gracias Duo por permitirme pasar la noche aquí. Tengo asuntos pendientes, volveré tarde, a las 6 en punto. Te dejo café, y todo listo para que llegues y te sirvas, en agradecimiento a tus atenciones de ayer. Además traeré comida preparada." Tomó una aspirina, y el desayuno preparado por Heero. Estaba delicioso. Hizo un poco de orden, un poco deprimido aún. Pero pensándolo, ¿Creía que se iba a escapar vivo? No, hablando en serio, él quería mucho a Heero, pero su instinto de conservación le decía que posiblemente fuera la última vez que podría estar ceerca de Heero. Una espina atravesó su corazón ¿Porqué le importaba tanto? Sólo era otro más... No, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Porque Heero no era uno más. Heero era un hombre simplemente maravilloso. A pesar que reía como sicópata. Era maravilloso porque no había aceptado su cuerpo a la primera, si no porque quería una relación. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Heero nunca hablaba demás, pero decía siempre lo que quería decir, sin quedarse callado. Tenía una habilidad especial, veía las cosas distintas como las veían los demás. Una aventura homosexual no estaba en sus planes, él quería estudiar, quería ser algo más que una simple máquina, él quería romper su destino de asesino a sueldo. Duo no tenía ganas de estudiar, pero las órdenes eran órdenes, y llegarían dentro de poco. A lo mejor iban a estudiar, cosa que a él no le atraía demasiado, pero estar en el mismo instituto que Heero, prostitutos como los llamaba él, era una oferta demasiado tentadora. Duo no sabía lo que quería ser. Heero le había dicho que reflexionara acerca de qué le gustaba hacer. Bailar, había respondido de inmediato. Bailar y cantar. Estar en un escenario. Mientras limpiaba se desbarató la cabeza pensando en las distintas formas de llegar a su sueño. Había visto videos, y admiraba a muchos de los cantantes que allí aparecían. Y recordó también aquella frase de Heero: "Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todo".  
  
-Pensándolo bien, no me iría mal si...

  
  
Empezó a armar lo que sería su escenario de conquista. Cambió el mueble de música para su cuarto, y puso allí los otros sillones rojos. El ambiente más gay que se ha visto. (zay ay ay) Se tomó otra aspirina. Puso inciensos a quemar, en especial de vainilla y chocolate en el cuarto, no le quedaba lluvia de oro, aparte que a Heero no le gustaba... En el comedor quemó coconut y jazmines, el primero el doble, por ser menos pasoso. Limpió y adornó la sala. Dejó hasta sales cerca de la tina por si corría con demasiada suerte. Le llegó un mensaje al correo, pero como no era de Heero, no lo miró.

  
  
A la hora indicada, apareció el susodicho. Apenas había dado tiempo a Duo de ducharse, y peinarse el cabello. Se presentó con la comida en la mano. 

-Pensé que no ibas a comer nada, no te pude hacer despertar. Aquí... traje algo. 

-Muchas gracias, como ves, vengo recién del baño. -No te acostumbres mucho a éso, te volverás vampiro, y perderás tu bronceado. Duo se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podía fijarse en eso? Tal vez estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, pero no quería que los nervios lo traicionaran. Antes siempre tomaba las cosas como un juego, incluso la vida y la muerte, como el manejar los suits, y similares... 

-Oye Heero, yooo... Traeré los platos. 

-Sería bueno. (N/A: ¿Cómo se hacen caritas?) Vale, para hacerlo corto, comieron. 

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? 

-Claro. Compré 'Exiter' de Radiohead (N/A: ¿Está bien escrito? ¿Es de Radiohead?) 

-Ah... *_*U -Pero... ¿Dónde dejaste el equipo? Por lo que veo, hiciste cambios de muebles. 

-En mi cuarto. Es que... Necesitaba dejar acá los sillones... y... -Sentía la mirada de Heero fija en él, y eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso. Mala cosa, las cosas no funcionan cuando se está nervioso (ya saben, '''that'' don't work'). 

-Ah, comprendo. -"Debe haber recibido el mensaje que vendrán aquí mas rato", pensó. Miró la botella de vino vacía, un blanco Sinfandel. Exquisito. -Está bien, vamos allá. Pero traje un rosé nuevo, una cepa recién descubierta, ¿Tienes algún postre? Se toma con dulces... 

-¿Rosé? -Preguntó extrañado el trenzado, y con razón. El gusto es demasiado femenino, lo de traer comida, preparar el desayuno... 

-Vale, yo llevo. Por mientras te relajas allá. Bebieron el vino con aquellas frutas enlatadas que trajo Duo, y aquel magnífico CD, como pocos en la historia de la discografía. Ya estaban medio entonados cuando sonó por segunda vez aquella melodía que ambos corearon: "When you found a Lover". Se miraron divertidos por ello. -Y... -Heero se acercó mucho más a Duo -¿Ya decidiste lo que quieres hacer?

-Si... Eso creo . Quiero ser cantante... -Se acercó mucho más a Heero. 

-¿Cantante? -Le rozó la nariz con la suya propia. 

-Si... Cantante -El futuro vocalista apretó su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él con desespero, hacia sus labios, levemente, sintiendo las irregularidades y relieves de sus labios en cada pequeño y leve choque. Se tendieron en la cama, Duo acariciaba el rostro, y sintió finalmente, y con un fuerte escalofrío las manos de Heero en su cintura. El beso terminó, y se miraron. Heero ahora se acercó a Duo, pero abriéndole la boca, para entrar a aquella suave cavidad roja donde soñaba verse acogido desde aquellas risas que lo llenaban de mariposas... Deseo... Era la palabra lo que lo angustiaba... La palabra deseo... no quería desear a un hombre, y sin embargo, allí se encontraba, besando a aquel bello ángel de cabello largo... Se separó, y acarició el cabello de Duo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Duo respiró hondo, y puso sus labios en aquel cuello que tanto deseaba cuando lo veía con esa ropa que lo rebelaba por completo... Un cuello blanco lechoso, muy firme. Sintió la reacción de su compañero en sus manos, una increíble tensión eléctrica, y repitió la operación para cerciorarse. Lo tendió en la cama, y se impacientó con besar aquel cuerpo sin tocar. Volvió a sus labios, a aquellos labios tan deseados, y los besó profundamente. 

-... 

-... 

-... Timbre, Duo.

  
  
Duo se levantó con muy pocas ganas de contestar cortésmente. Ya iba a mandar lejos a quien tocara el maldito timbre, pero se encontró con Wufei, Trowa, y Quatre. -Hola chicos. -Llegamos justo a la hora convenida, ¿No es cierto, Yui? -Es cierto, tal como mensajearon por celular.

  
  
A Duo las neuronas le funcionaron, y recordó el mensaje que no quiso revisar. No dijo nada. 

-¿Se les ofrece servirse algo? 

-Agua mineral, yo -Trowa, el ejemplo. 

-Yo también, Duo, si no es mucha la molestia. -Quatre, el lindo. 

-¿Y tú Wufei? -Un café para ustedes dos, se les nota el alcohol. Y de paso, uno a mi. -Okasei, ¡Sale un café para Wufei, otro para Heero, y uno para mi! 

-¡Duo, ten cuidado con la cafete...! 

-AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nota de autor: Espero que a nadie se le ocurra decir que lo que pasó arriba fue lemon. ¿O si? (Jakito roja) Espero que alguien al menos aprecie mi esfuerzo por crear una trama, tal como las VERDADERAS escritoras de fics. (Si, no me gusta que se me pueda decir nada, y faltaba esto, para ser 'normal') Vale, espero que a mis seguidoras no les aburra la falta de lemon... Aunque a la vez encuentro absurdo hacer algo simplemente para demostrar que no soy totalmente hueca... Pero a la vez es para demostrarme a mi misma que puedo hacer algo distinto, asumir retos. La pureza de Heero en este fic, y la travesura de Duo corresponde a la inversión de los papeles, Yuki y Shuichi, también Fake. ¿Se nota el cambio? Aparte, cuando escribía los fics de Gundam, nunca había visto verdadero Yaoi, como 'Level C'. Espero que esto guste especialmente a Nat, se lo daré como regalo de navidad atrasado. Ahhh!!! Estoy escuchando mi CD de Gravitation. Es muuy bueno! Ah, no recuerdo si la canción se llama realmente así, pero que hay una en Exciter que tiene un coro que dice éso, lo dice. Las descripciones concuerdan con lugares reales, pero no me pregunten donde, aunque ahora son lugares de moda. -------------------------- Horrible comentario de nat_chan07: Holas, denuevo estoy irrumpiendo en el fic de Jakito wohohoho... ¬¬ como que regalo de navidad atrasado??? que clase de regalo es este??? creo que es uno muy bueno wohohohoho, pero insisto amiga, FALTA MÁS ACCI"N GAY, el asunto este va muy lento, y todo por ESAS malditas niñas que te mandaron mails insultándote porque todo lo hacías muy rápido y sin anestesia... weno que tanto alego si igual me gusta como escribes tenga limón o no... (aprovecho de decir que en todos los capítulos voy a escribir algo porque soy muy jugosa :p :P :P) 


	3. 03 Cuando es Mejor Callar los Sentimient

Capítulo Tercero:  
  
"Cuando es Mejor Callar los Sentimientos."  
  
Repentinamente apareció el sol de las cuatro. Había llovido hasta tarde ése día, y Trowa no se había aparecido por la escuela. Quatre suspiró sin querer sino pensar en aquellos lejanos días de la semana pasada, tan llenos de peleas. Tan llenos de nada. ¿Porqué le discutía, si lo amaba? No podía ni quería controlarse. No quería controlar los fuertes sentimientos que parecían reinar por todo su alrededor, como la estela gravitacional de un planeta. No, no sabía muy bien que le pasaba, ese sentimiento tan lleno de dicha y amor que parecía escaparse en forma de luz por todos lo poros de su cuerpo, tan frágil y ambiguo. Odiaba eso, quería actuar ya como un hombre, y sus delgados hombros no se lo permitían. Y su carácter, un poco ácido al responder, aunque siempre extremadamente amable, no le permitía gozar de las regalías que significan la apariencia de un pequeño niño. No tenía amigos de la infancia, nadie con quien compartir esta singular sincronía, este estado de vanagloria, de una luz maravillosa, según las palabras de él, siempre brillaba cuando lo veía aparecer. Sólo a él podía entregarle todo lo que significaba para sí, sólo el podía saber esta verdad. Sin embargo, la oscuridad del pensamiento lo sumergía en otra dimensión. Al voltearse a ver al resto del mundo, que parecía quedar fuera de la burbuja dorada que aparentaba cubrirlo, veía en sus ojos que los demás sabían mejor que ellos mismos que les sucedía, pero algo, una sombra, un rubor, les impedía acercarse a conversar con la verdad, sin ninguna mentira de por medio. El reflejo en los demás era la única sombra que se cernía por encima de ésa felicidad por la que estaba dispuesto a luchar. Aún sin saber cuál iba a ser su reacción. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Que haré? ¿Que diré a mi madre, y a mis hermanas? que estoy enamorado como sólo una vez en la vida uno se enamora. Si esto no resulta, yo... Yo moriré. No sé que haría... aunque no sé qué hacer. Las cosas se van dando solas, él suele decir eso. Pero hace unas semanas está mas frío, y distante. Hace unas semanas, algo extraño debe haber pasado.  
  
Quatre pasó aquel día pensando, sobre tantas cosas como pudo reflexionar. Casi no puso atención en clase, su día lo pasó pensando en él, en las cosas que dijo, que decía, en cada una de sus frases que podía recitar de memoria. Rondaban sus palabras en su cabeza, llenando la pequeña burbuja que aparecía con sus paredes más fuertes. Llegó la noche, y no dejaba de pensar. Sus hermanas lo notaban distante, él quiso rehuir de su contacto, quiso encerrarse a gozar solo con lujuria el estado de estar enamorado. A quemarse en esa llama tan limpia y rosada, tan pura... No se daba cuenta, el deslumbre a veces impide llevar las cosas al plano real...

  
  
Trowa, por su parte, llegó tarde con los papeles de la disertación pendiente. Llegó distraído, pero se concentró poco a poco con la ayuda de Quatre, que como siempre cumplía con aquellas tareas que le agradaban. Le gustaba causar un gran impacto, llevar luz de las estrellas a las mentes en oscuridad, "somos polvo de estrellas" rugía aquella canción en su interior. "Somos todas las canciones que nos han hecho vivir, y nos han enseñado a crecer". Y luego surgía, como diálogo "Somos música, recuerdas? Somos cantos rodantes". (1) Al disertar ni sus palabras ni su corazón se hallaban en la misma dimensión tiempo espacio, se dio el lujo de distraerse pensando en el Endless Waltz, en la teoría que Heero pensaba desarrollar, en la guerra, en el extraño sentido de conexión entre las palabras dichas siempre antes de combatir, casi siempre, el 'reintentar' de las computadoras funcionaba, como con los soldados, y había notado que los generales que más resultados obtenían, eran aquellos que después de una derrota, mejor hablaban a sus subalternos. El mismo Heero, con unas pocas palabras podía cambiar el mundo... "Y somos amor, tú y yo." Miró a Trowa mientras disertaba, y supo que el corazón del espacio también era él, que el amor que sentía podría iluminar hasta el más ínfimo rincón. No le podía quitar la vista de encima, cosa que no pasó desapercibida en ningún alumno, quizás, tal vez para el mismo Quatre. "Un amor de mentes extrañas, metido en el corazón de unos pequeños cuerpos." Sencillamente, el amor no cabía en su corazón, y empezó a salírsele en forma de pequeñas mariposas rosadas y doradas, que llenaron formando arco iris todo el salón.

  
  
Trowa se preocupaba por la actitud tan delatora de su pequeño amigo. No quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que quería protegerlo, pero su actitud de deslumbre absoluto no estaba ayudando. Tenía el rostro tan radiante, era tanta la felicidad transmitida que no lograba hablar con él, con su mente, en todo influía aquel corazón que había tomado el control de la situación. Ya estaban ensartados en medio de una discusión otra vez. 

-¿Pero porqué tienes que ser tan obvio? -Preguntaba una y otra vez Trowa. 

-Pero es que no tenemos nada que esconder, no entiendo porqué, si... 

-¡Por que piensan que somos pareja! ¿Te parece poco? 

-Pe pero... si... 

-Ahora me vas a decir que te gusto, ¿No es así? 

-Ah... Yo... -El pequeño tomó aire. -Si, Trowa, tú me gustas mucho. El silencio se impuso entre los dos. Quatre vio caer a sus pies los pedazos de la burbuja que lo protegía de las consecuencias reales de sus sentimientos. 

-Bien, entonces... No me queda otra alternativa. Me voy. Te dejaré, a ver si así vuelves a ser el mismo que eras antes, mi amigo, el que aprecio mucho. 

-Trowa, no, espera. a mí no me importa el sexo, yo no quiero hacer el amor contigo, sólo sigamos como hasta ahora. 

-Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. Las cosas no son así como tu dices. ¿O es que nunca has tenido novia? 

-No... Nunca. 

-Y no llores. 

-Está bien -Su voz estaba quebrada. -No voy a llorar.

  
  
Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien, Trowa se veía más distante, había decidido conquistarlo a toda costa, a pesar que le había dicho que no le gustaban los hombres. Quatre lo notaba menos cariñoso, menos atento, mas distraído, reía con otra gente que no era él, y le armaba escenas. Ya las cosas estaban mal, cuando lo golpeó.

  
  
En la escuela se armó un escándalo horrendo. No se habían visto nunca altercados de ése tipo en la escuela.

  
  
Pero lo que más dolió a Quatre, fue que Trowa no devolvió el golpe, dejándolo solo, como único culpable. Se retiró de la escuela.

  
  
Revisando su mail en el sordo círculo al que estaba intentando acostumbrarse para superar su idiotez y su propio ser, a esta nueva existencia que parecía brindar este desnudo horizonte sin su eterno útero protector, un útero que ahora lo veía a su pies, desangrado, desgarrado. Igual que su corazón. El único vínculo vivo entre su corazón destrozado y su ser, era él mismo. "Tú eres tu propia salvación", rezaba su escudo, al frente de su cuaderno. "Y hoy es tu día de salvación". La idea de Heero Yui revolvía su estómago.

  
  
La tirada de salvación de las cartas... Un último chance... Vida o muerte. Ataque suicida, o ataque a traición, en los juegos de cartas había esta última posibilidad... Y tenía que pensar cuando y dónde, en el momento que llegó a su celular el mensaje de Wufei, Preventers los integraba, como agentes encubiertos.  
  
'Men, you could taste the grown'. (hombre, puede que saborees el polvo) 'just sit on tpo of the world, and tell me what you're seeing. What you feel, is what I feel for you." (sólo siéntate en la cima del mundo, y dime qué ves. Como te sientes, es como siento por ti.)

  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bien, este era corto, aunque nunca tanto... Refleja sentimientos y actitudes, por increíbles que parezcan, son absolutamente reales, sólo los nombres de los personajes han cambiado. Los saqué de mis archivos, por increíble que parezca, suelo escribir diarios de vida, a los que acudo en busca de diálogos e ideas exactas. No quise dar resolución pronta a este romance, porque me parece que Quatre puede ser un buen conejillo de Indias, para reflejar el problema de 'amar sin ser amado', una de las experiencias más increíblemente dolorosas que puedes pasar... Si eres un adolescente proveniente de una familia bien constituida, y sin ningún problema mas que tu mismo, y si no tienes ningún otro trauma. (1) Las letras que aparecen cortadas pertenecen a un libro de Jordi Sierra i Fabria, en su saga del Rock, Sam Numit, volumen uno, 'La guitarra de John Lennon'. El otro es una frase que suele decir un amigo con pintas de ex pareja necromancer... Menos mal que no se enoja conmigo, media maldición que me lanzaría, y por último la tirada de salvación es una jugada que se observa en Mitos y Leyendas, el juego de Salo, es como el Magic, pero también se lo he escuchado a jugadores de Roll, Diablo, y Baldorsgate, entre otros. jakito_kun@hotmail.com ah! Las canciones son frases de Placebo, Haemaglobin, creo, y la otra es de Dido, Take my Hand.

  
  
estúpido comentario de nat_chan07: ehhhhh..... no tengo comentarios... 


	4. 04 Otra Vez Al Hondo Abismo de la Soleda

Capítulo Cuatro:  
  
"Otra Vez al Hondo Abismo de la Soledad"  
  
Wufei les mandó un mensaje una semana antes de la junta real, en el departamento que le había prestado a Duo. Y unas horas antes, tras asegurarse que estaban en la misma ciudad, otro dándoles la dirección, y la hora. Al llegar notó el aroma que había en el ambiente, era dulce, pero sus caderas quedaban incómodas en aquel gran sillón. Ninguno parecía cómodo, pero había comprado por nada ése departamento amueblado, y lo ocupaba poco, casi nada, le disgustaba el decorado, pasaba sólo a la cama, y al baño. Trowa y Quatre aparecían sumamente tensos, no se miraban, el primero incluso muy pálido. En cambio, Heero y Duo lucían muy relajados, el rostro de Heero parecía relucir en cierto modo, como si estuviera feliz de existir. "Cada vez se aleja más de su vida de soldado" pensó. "tenía la esperanza de que fuera Preventers, luego de graduarse"

  
  
-Bien, chicos, -El chino, y mayor de los chicos Gundam, junto con Trowa (N/A: Otro dato erróneo, pero como es un fan fic los puedo poner así. Hey! Un ataque de originalidad y rebeldía a mi cuadratura!) -Los llamé sólo para informarles que la oficina del gobierno se siente insegura sin controlarlos. Sally y las demás han abogado por ustedes, Relena hizo que aprobaran que se les vigilara que estudiaran. -Se detuvo a observar las reacciones de los demás, los chicos aparecían como no sintiendo nada, pero Yui tenía una expresividad única, se movía como gato, y aunque no se moviera, igual decía lo que quería decir. Enloquecedores gestos los de aquellos que saben qué quieren, sin mentirse a si mismos diciendo que ya lo saben todo. -Pero se insistió en la posibilidad de que aparecieran otros grupos armado como Colmillo Blanco, y como en las escuelas siempre hay activistas, se les pedirá que vigilen de cerca. Traten de estudiar algo que les guste, si, eh, se vigilarán sus actos, calificaciones, y comportamiento. 

-Pero Wufei, amigo, no pueden ser así de desconfiados con nosotros, es que si... -Duo ejecutaba aquellos movimientos, que remarcaban lo que decía. 

-Ya lo he dicho, se abogó, y tendrán exactamente las mismas posibilidades que si hubieran nacido en una familia. 

-Nunca será lo mismo, al menos para nosotros cuatro. 

-Yui, se les ha asignado una familia que... 

-¡¡qué qué!! Wu chan, creo que se les ha pasado la mano.-El trenzado casi se le salieron los ojos de órbita. El chino miró al trenzado con evidentes ganas de asesinarlo. 

-¿¿Wu -chan?? ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios es eso??!! -Pronunció como escapándose de sus dientes, rabiando, ya se le salía humo por las orejas y espuma por la boca. -¡Yui! dime lo que significa. 

-Wu es por tu nombre, -Heero se arreglaba las uñas, casi sin mirar a nadie, con una calma que los otros le envidiaron -El chan es un sufijo deee cariño, entre amigos que se conocen mucho. 

-Ah -Wufei se calmó tan rápidamente, que Quatre, Duo y Trowa lo quedaron mirando con los ojos fuera de órbita. -Como les iba explicando, será una familia quien se hará cargo de cuidarlos... Y traten de adaptarse. Les deseo suerte.

  
  
Y se largó, dejándolos tan desconcertados que por un rato no se miraron. Y fue Heero el que rompió el silencio.

  
  
-Bueno... -Sacó una pequeña agenda con un lápiz de su bolso. -Veamos. misión, finjir ser normal. -Miró a los chicos que lo contemplaban estupefactos. -Misión... Aceptada.  
  
-Ah, chicos, se me olvidaba.-Volvió a entrar Wufei. -Les enviaron esto. Quatre se ve exento de ir con otra familia, cada uno deberá regresar a su propia colonia, y hacer una vida allá. El tiempo de la misión es indefinido. Cada uno de ustedes deberá estar listo para salir a una misión, y se les será asignada vivienda, y alimentación, deberán ir a la escuela y frecuentar todo tipo de lugares y personas, se les recomienda discreción. Además, les mandan esto. -Les entregó unos libros, una carpeta, y se volvió a ir. La carpeta contenía, para los tres pilotos sin familia, la dirección dentro de la colonia de sus nuevos hogares, con fichas y descripción de éstos, y sus componentes. La de Heero y Duo correspondía a dos mujeres, hermanas entre si, que tenían en las colonias puestos de Tallarines y comida Italiana. Ambas provenían de la tierra, y alimentaban a muchos trabajadores. Necesitaban chicos para sentirse más protegidas. Eran un par de inmensas matronas, de ésas de pechos tan abundantes como ternura, como las manos gordas, que de puro verlas recuerdan empanadas. La de Trowa... Era una muchacha que había solicitado su tutela tiempo atrás, y al establecerse en la colonia, se le había adjudicado. Katherine. También había pases para retirar cuadernos, lápices, útiles escolares en general, y algo de ropa. El libro que venía, era... Guía para la comunicación efectiva, La inteligencia Emocional, Nuestras Zonas Erróneas, y Heero tenía uno extra: Guía para la vida de Bart Simpson. Se separaron deseándose suerte. Heero esperó que se hubieran ido para seguir a Duo. Lo vio sentado en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo. Era una ocupación favorita de aquellos que habían crecido mirando el otro extremo de la colonia. (N/A: para describírselos en forma simple, hace años atrás, cuando mi afición a la aeronáutica estaba en auge, la astronáutica encajaba con cuanto llegara a mis manos. Los planos de las futuras colonias espaciales son, en su mayoría muy parecidos a las colonias que se muestran en Gundam Wings, donde las instalaciones humanas están ubicadas como rueda de bicicleta, o sea, si miraban hacia lo alto, se podían ver nuves, y una ilusión de cielo, pero a través de éstas los edificios del otro lado de la colonia, donde los dias/noches eran artificiales) 

-Uno nunca se cansa de mirar el cielo, ¿No, Duo? -El trenzado se sobresaltó. No había notado su presencia. 

-No, nunca. Es realmente hermoso, ¿No? 

-Si. Desde que estoy en la tierra, trato siempre de mirar el cielo, porque nunca es el mismo. 

-Sii. -Se tendió en el pasto, con las manos cruzadas bajo la nuca. 

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? 

-Claro, Heero, esto es una plaza pública. Pero... Creí que te habías marchado. 

-Me quedan dos horas antes de irme. Y quería gastarlas contigo. 

El viento soplaba, empapándolos de aquel sentimiento de dolor y alegría. De sin atreverse a decirse aún que querían estar juntos, pero disfrutando mutuamente su compañía. Era demasiado pronto para gritar por los cielos algo de lo cual no estaban seguros. Dolor palpable era el que sentían, no sabían cuándo volverían a verse. 

-Dime, Heero... 

-Si. -¿Te molestaría si te fuera a visitar? Es que a veces me da nostalgia de los Gundam, mi buen amigo, ya sabes... -Duo se tendió boca abajo, una margarita quedaba frente a su nariz. Y se puso a jugar con ella. 

-No me molestaría en lo absoluto. Pero yo no extraño al Zero. 

-Ah, no, un monstruo como ése, nadie lo extraña... Duo siguió jugando distraídamente con la flor. Heero pensó que hasta se parecían. Duo notó una contracción en el cuerpo de su amigo, como un suspiro, pero muy fuerte, y repentino. Se sentó extrañado a mirarlo, y se sorprendió de ver el Cobalto lleno de tristeza, aquel hermoso azul del universo que se llenaba de pequeñas humedades que reflejaban los colores del atardecer, morados, lilas, como mariposas, inundando aquel trozo de cielo de los ojos de Heero. Estaba llorando. 

-Duo... Yo sé que el día es sólo una ilusión óptica de la tierra... Pero me desgarra el caer otra vez en los brazos de la noche eterna. 

-Heero... Yoo... 

-No digas nada. -Se limpió los ojos. -Ya estoy bien. -Sonrió. -Debo irme. Gracias Duo, por dejarme estar contigo. 

-No, gracias a ti por dejarme, en serio, yo... Este... Aprecio mucho que hayas confiado en mi... 

-Baka. -¡Oye! Por qué... 

-Ah, te iba a decir que estudiaras algo con canto, lo haces muy bien. Cántame, como despedida, aquello que cantabas a veces en la guerra. Lo que no sabía que decía. 

-Ah, ¿La canción en Japonés? Veamos... Era...

  
  
Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni. habatakenu. Chou no namida. Subete wa suna ni naru... Shine, I'll make you cry...

  
  
-¿Qué dice?

  
  
-Dice... habla de dedos empapados de rojo que tiñen la atmósfera con el temblor de lágrimas de mariposas aleteantes. Y que todo se vuelve arena, brillante, te haré llorar.  
  
-Vaya. No entiendo nada. 

-No me extraña, eres un tonto. Bueno, Duo nos vemos. Recuerda que nuestras guardianas son hermanas, nos veremos seguido. 

-Si, tienes razón, no lo había pensado. Nos vemos. 

Cada cual caminó en dirección opuesta, sin mirar atrás.

  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero llegó con su pequeño bolso, aún con los útiles canjeados, al pie de la casa, con la dirección anotada en la mano. Entró al restaurante, aún dudoso, y una matrona idéntica a la del archivo salió para recibirlo. 

-¿Eh? Qué se va a servire el siñor hoy. 

-No, lo siento, no vengo por comida. Soy Orin Lowel jr, vengo de parte del Preventers. Usted debe ser... -Estiró su mano saludando. 

-¡Mí niño! ¡Ha llegado el mío bambinno! -Y le apachurró entre su gran cuerpo de matrona. Heero estaba con los ojos fuera de órbita en medio de los pechos de ella. -Desde ahora, no me llamarás señora, sino mamma. -Lo alejó un poco -Vamos, mío bambino, dímelo 

-M... Mamma... -Heero Yui no sabía cómo actuar en ésas situaciones... Recordó los últimos consejos de Orin Lowel, "actúa un poco más como mi hijo, la gente se dará cuenta que finges" 

-Así es mi muchacho, ahora seremos mamma y bambinno, estaremos juntos en esto. -Lo volvió a abrazar. -Ahora debes estar cansado, te prepararé un baño, y te mostaré tu habitación. Entras a la escuela la próxima semana, así que por mientras te enseñaré a ayudarme en la cocina, y hacer un poco de aseo... ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo Maxwell contempló el lugar, ya casi irreconocible. Caminó hacia su antiguo hogar, el depósito lo mantenía Hilde. 

-¡Hilde! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mira quien ha llegado! 

-¡Duo! ¡Has vuelto! -Hilde corrió a sus brazos, Duo la sujetó unos segundos en el aire. 

-Si, Hilde, he vuelto, pero no para quedarme. Al menos aquí. 

-¿Eh? ¿Es que Wufei te he enviado a una nueva misión? 

-Si, la verdad es que si... Tengo que vivir con una familia asignada que ya debe estar esperándome... Ir a la escuela, ayudar en casa, mira, aquí es. (le entrega un papelito con la dirección) 

-Si, lo conozco, es un lugar de comida Italiana... Te encaminaré allá, tengo cosas que hacer. -Empezaron a caminar. -Me alegro que puedas estar con una familia, Duo, creo que te hará bien. 

-Gracias, Hilde. Oye, está muy lejos este lugar... De tu casa... 

-No, podremos vernos seguido, porque almuerzo allá. 

-Ah, que bien. 

-¡Mira es un chofer! -Hace autostop -Hey! Nos llevas hasta tu casa? 

-Claro, cariño, suban. 

-Muchas gracias, señor.

  
  
Andan hasta que los deja cerca. Se despiden dando gracias al amable conductor. -Bueno, Duo, creo que me voy, es ahí donde ves la publicidad. 

-Gracias Hilde, ven a visitarme. 

-Si, lo haré. Adiós Duo, y buena suerte. 

Duo entró a la gran residencial, y preguntó por la mujer. Ella lo vio desde detrás del mesón, una chica atendía como mesera. 

-¡Ah, mío bambino, has llegado! -La mujer fue a saludarlo al igual que su hermana a Heero, con un gran abrazo, y un beso en cada mejilla, la mujer lo observó encantada, y le apretó los cachetes de la cara. -Miren, que flaco está este chico. Pero lo vamos a remediar muy pronto, no es cierto, Micaela? 

-Cierto, mamma. -desde ahora nos llamarás Micaela y mamma, no señoras. ¿entendido? 

-Si, mía mamma. -Ah! Pero miren que inteligente es este niño. -Lo abraza de nuevo, -¡Benvenuto a casa, bambinno! -Duo contesta el abrazo, y grito: -Molto Grazie, mamma! 

-EA, mamma, yo también quiero abrazar al tuo bambinno! -Ah, por la alegría de hoy te dejo, pero no te acostumbre, ragazza, eh? 

-Ah, la mía mamma es muy celosa. -Abraza a Duo, pegando su cuerpo de quinceañera el suyo, que respondió. 

-Ay, dios. -Dijo soltándola -Creo que me está gustando este estilo de vida.

  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- Notas del Autor: Creo que la percepción de los pilotos estaba un poco errada, pero me introduzco tanto en ellos para describir el ambiente con mínimas expresiones oníricas, tan propias del neo vanguardismo post modernismo que supongo que no se percibe sino a nivel subconsciente. Cof cof, estudié tantos años literatura, que domino estos aspectos muy racionalmente, y mis producciones viscerales están, por ahora, escondidas en la catacumba. La canción es el pedazo lento de Shining Collection, canción del OVA de Gravitation. Puente tercero, o algo así, no conozco aspectos técnicos de música, la traducción la hice yo, del kanji, con ayuda de un diccionario, y la gramática por Mary, que estudia japonés, así que si les parece distinta a otras, es por eso. Escribo un poco mal a veces por síntomas de expresividad de los personajes, los nombres y palabras extranjeras, italiano en este caso, los escribí tal como suenan, ya sé, si mis amigas ven eso, me matan, pero yo no creo que todos aquí hablen italiano y japonés, así que... Igual que la gramática, es sólo un poco distinta. Y si, dejé botados a Quatre y Trowa, eso va en el próximo. -------- comentario de nat_chan07 "el retorno del juice": mia amica... que bonito ha salido el tuyo fanfic.. no te preocupes por lo del italiano de todos modos se entiende la intención :p :p :p :p con razón me pediste que pusiera del 01 al 04 de una vez... aquí recién empieza lo que realmente tienen que hacer... 


	5. 05 El Viento que Mece el Trigo

Capítulo Cinco:

"El Viento que Mece el Trigo"

Ya se habían acostumbrado a sus nuevas formas de vida. Heero atendía con su uniforme el 'ristorannte' de su mamma al volver de la escuela, cuando llegaban los obreron muertos de sed y calor. De a poco aprendió que sonriendo y siendo menos formal, mas amable, se ganaban mejores propinas, para pagarse los libros y la internet. Su mamma lo dejaba, sabía que contra mejor atención mas clientes, además que el chico solía comprar algo para los dos con aquel dinero. Se sentía orgullosa de aquel chico, que pasaba muchas horas estudiando, tras ayudarla con el aseo. Juntos, empezaron a salir adelante, a ella las arrugas profundas del dolor de vivir tantos años en guerra le habían llenado de cicatrices, a él, también. 

Aún así, ella solía celebrar sus salidas rápidas y pícaras, como el bajo pueblo lo exigía. Y él contestaba procurando concentrarse en esos caldos, sopas levanta muertos, que tardaban sus buenas horas en hacerse con el alma de las carnes, y las hiervas que eran su secreto. 

Eso era el día, en la colonia se trabaja de día y de noche. Mientras limpiaban, no faltaban los suspiros de ella, acompañados con su silencio.

-No me explico porqué viniste al espacio, si es tan bella la tierra.

-Porque una vez que naces en el espacio, es como si estubieras atado a él. ¿Y tú, porqué viniste?

-La guerra, hijo, la guerra. Sostuvimos mucho tiempo a la familia con el trabajo, los hombres de mi familia, todos murieron luchando, incluido el mio marito. Cuando quemaron los campos, supimos que no había esperanza, y nos marchamos con mi hermana a la ciudad. 

-¿Porque? ¿Como supieron que no quedaba esperanza? A mi me enseñaron que éso nunca se pierde.

-Ya no quedaba más familia que nosotros, yo creí que se iba a acabar el mundo... Entonces, allí no teníamos más que una muerte segura. Sin embargo, camino a la ciudad, vi los campos de trigo a los que no teníamos acceso. Allá trabajamos de Servicio doméstico, pero pagaban y trartaban mal. Cada vez que me sentía triste, me iba a la iglesia, tal como la mia mamma nos enseñó a las dos. Y camino a la iglesia, había un trigal de un señor rico. Me detenía a ver el trigo mecido por el viento, y recoradaba mi infancia, a la mia nonna en su mecedora, contandome cuentos... -A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Heero le alargó el paño de platos blanco que solía colgar de su delantal. Ella lo rechazó y se secó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas. -No bambino, estoy pelando las patatas, tengo las manos sucias. Pero bueno, como te iba contando, recordaba mi casa y el campo de mi padre, lleno de trigo. Y miraba todos lo días los avisos de trabajo en el diario. Mi hermana tenía cerros de ropa para lavado, y un día vimos que podíamos establecernos acá, pero en distintas colonias. No nos habíamos separado nonca antes, pero aquí estamos bien. Y tú, pequeño, nunca me has contado nada de ti.

-Es que no se de donde vine. Él, Orin, simplemente me encontró... O eso dijo. Pero luego murió traicionado, durante el levantamiento de hace diez u once años atrás. Y luego me entrenó el doctor J, nunca supo quien era yo. Así que me puso Heero yui, como el gran político.

-¿Admiras mucho a ése hombre, verdad? Un pacifista. Entonces, porqué usas Orin ahora...

-Porque... No lo sé. Me gusta, pero ya lo usé, y está fichado. Así podía empezar una nueva vida con el nombre del niño que se perdió aquí mismo.

El celular de Heero sonó. Éste lo palpó en su bolsillo, hacía mucho que no recibía mensajes, faltaba poco para graduarse, y su desempeño era bueno. Casi siempre recibía felicitaciones. Pero el mensaje era...

"Colony cluster, 335. Escalera de la biblioteca principal. 14 085. sin falta, sean puntuales. Wufei. Ah! el proximo martes."

-Ah, pero así te llamabas, no es así?

-Si, así me bautió Orin.

-Oye, y quien era, bambino.

-Ah, la central, nos tenemos que juntar el martes. Justo tenía que devolver unos libros a la bilioteca, así que está bien. Tengo sueño, ya limpié todo, ¿Me puedo retirar a dormir?

-Claro, bambino. Yo también, creo que con esto son suficientes patatas.

-------------------------------------------

-¡Y aquí sale el plato de la cassa! Veamos... ¿Para quién era...? ¡Ah, si! Mesaa 24! Y Duo bailaba entre las mesas al son latino que había en el sitio.

-¡Duo, Ven acá, y traéme una cervezas!

-¡Hey amigo, ya sabe las reglas, tiene que pargar primero!

-¿quisiera traerme el menú?

-¡No hace falta, amigo! Aquí tenemos pocas variedades de plato, tallarines con salsa, al dente, verde, blanca o de tomates, aparte de sopas, unas que le retornan las energía, variedades de pollo con la guarnicion que usted elija, papas o arroz, también sus combinaciones... Ah! aquí desocuparon nuestro menu, sirvase llamarme cuando se decida.

La llegada de Duo había llenado el lugar como muy poco. La 'ragazza' no lo seguía, tenía su novio y se llevaba bien con todos. Sus gritos iluminaban aquel triste lugar, igual al de Heero, sólo eran bancas cubiertas con manteles, pero la alegría de los trabajadores hacía que la pobreza, el habre y el trabajo duro fueran soportables. De pronto, el ánimo decaía, y Duo no faltaba que se le ocurría hacer una de sus tonteras, para subirlo de nuevo. Un vez se subió a una mesa,. y empezó a bailar. Hizo subir a la otra mesera, y bailaron. La gente iba por sólo verlos. 

Pero esa noche, el celular sonó. Duo casi se había olvidado de él, siempre le decían que subiera sus notas y no fuera insolente. Él se preocupaba sólo de su banda de música, fuera del local. Miró con desgano el mensaje. pero al leerlo, se le iluminaron los ojos. Vería a Heero otra vez.

--------------------------------------------------

Quatre ya casi había olvidado que guardaba aquel aparatejo. Sus notas eran buenas, y cumplía con sus obligaciones con la familia. El mensaje le produjo en graan entumecimiento: Vería a Trowa. Y se apresuró a escribirle a Heero.

------------------------------------

Trowa por su parte, trabajaba en una de las dos cosas que sabía hacer, y para las que tenía habilidad. Estaba recontruyendo la base de no sabía muy bien qué, sólo seguía instrucciones. Vivía con su hermana, llegaba siempre tarde, casi no se hablaban, pero ella parecía feliz de vivir así. Extrañaba más de lo que podía confesarse a aquel pequeño bebé rubio cuyo recuerdo le infundía fuerzas. Sabía que no le había dicho toda la verdad, pero temía, temía el decirselo. Además de que no se atrevía a deletrear el sentimiento que lo llenaba. Era... Demasiado arriesgado. Las tardes se le hacían eternas, lo único que le ayudaba a sostener su existencia era el niño... El vacío de la noche intensa se le estab introduciendo en el alma. Llenandose de vacuolas que le sesgaban el corazón... Se había enamorado profundamente de Katherine, pero las cosas sin Quatre no eran lo mismo. Deseaba que el pequeño a quien consideraba el único que lo entendía, y que le interesaba, compartiera con él su felicidad. A Yui lo había conocido hacía tiempo, pero lo encontraba demasiado frio, no le gustaba. Su pequeño, en cambio, era adorable. 

Al recoger su ropa, revisó el mensaje. Y sonrió. Vería a Quatre. Ya se habían hablado por mail. Ahora... Sólo tenían que verse.

-----------------------------------------------

Heero Yui leía un clásico, 'El Caballo de Troya", no de Toya ni de Trowa. (Es que me duele la mano, y mi hermano lo escribe mal) donde salía mucho acerca de la fe cristiana, es cierto, pero le fascinaba ver el puntillismo histórico, y las descripciones e informes científicos. Entonces vio el silueteante caminar del muchacho que veía bailando en sus sueños, por su cabeza cada noche antes de dormir.

-Mucho gusto de verte, Duo Maxwell.

-Lo mismo digo, Heero Yui. 

-Ahora soy Orin Lowel, no lo olvides.

-Ah, pero Heero te viene más. -Un rubio elemento apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡Quatre, qué gusto verte, amigo!

-Si, ¿cómo te sientes? -Duo no sabía qué decir.

-Emocionado. ¿Ya se te quitó la gripa?

-Eh... Si, ya casi. -Heero recordó taparse bien el cuello.

-¿Gripa? ¿Y porqué yo no sabía de éso?

-Es que con Orin nos comunicamos por mail.

-Ah, vaya. Yo no sé nada de ésas cosas. Pero también tengo cuenta en hotmail.

-ah, dámelo, así nos comunicaremos.

-Si claro, es duo_maxwell@hotmail.com, pero tengo otro, mala_persona_con_estilo@hotmail.com (por favor, no escriban a ése! No se quien es, pero es IGUAL a Duo, es de un cosplayer)

-El mío es quatre_raverba_winner@hotmail.com, y heartroseblack (a este tempoco, esta persona no sabe una palabra de anime, pero es igual a Quatre)

-Y el mío jakito_kun@hotmail.com (N/A: Nyajajajaja!)

-Hola chicos.

-Vaya Trowa, tan alegre como siempre. -Duo lo saludó como milico.

-Si, y tu tan serio como en las mejores misiones. Hola Heero, hola Quatre.

-Hola Trowa. *U*

-Hola, Trowa. 

-¡Hola chicos! Llegaron a tiempo, eh?

-Ah, aquí está el único que faltaba, el aguafiestas de Wufei.

-Hoy no te haré caso, Duo Maxwell, demostraré mi madurez no dejando que me hagas enojar.

-¿Y qué sucede ahora? ¿Nos harán salir de clases? Se vería extraño, falta muy poco para graduarnos. -Heero preguntó de inmediato.

-No,Yui, sólo las nuevas instrucciones. Se reanudaran las visitas intercolonias. Y podrán estudiar en la universidad de su elección. Yui tendrá la beca que pidió para ello, por sus buenas notas. Quatre, tu familia tiene dinero, así que no vale. De Trowa y Duo, tendrán media beca, no se han esforzado demasiado. 

-Yo no la necesito -Duo los sorprendió. -Sólo quiero iniciarme en la industria de la música. Ya tengo mi banda, y me gusta bailar y cantar en el escenario.

-Bien... Se te dará apoyo para ello. Trowa, tu...

-Yo quiero ser profesor de educación física. No seguiré en el circo.

-Me parece bien. y tu, Yui.

-Estudiaré historia, quiero ser historiador.

-Bien. Éso es todo. Tienen el resto del día para sus ocupaciones habituales.

Y se fue, dejándolos con toodo un día para hacer nada. Trowa miró a Quatre sama, parecía más maduro, su cuerpo había cambiado, ya era un hombre, y le atraía aún más que antes.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas hablarme, Quatre Raberba Winner?

-Trowa... Yo... -Sonrió. Trowa le sonrió de vuelta.

-Vamos a caminar por allí, y me cuentas las cosas que has hecho. Yo por mientras te contaré que estoy emparejado con Katherine, y... Adiós, Heero, Duo...

-Adios.

-Heero, -Duo actuo como si ya nos estubieran, los vio marcharse conversando y riendo, tal como antes. 

-¿Qué quieres? 

-Mh... ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

-No lo sé, no cuento con mucho dinero.

-Yo tampoco, menos mal que nos reservaron los pasajes... Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Yo también... -Pronunció el japonés tras un rato. -Vamos, te llevaré a recorrer mi colonia.

-Y dime -Duo iba feliz mirando todo -¿Cómo es tu familia, Heero?

-Tal como debe ser la tuya. -Sonrio. -Me llevo bastante bien con mi patrona, a ella le gusta que estudie, y que la llame mamma.

-Si, la mía también. Me gusta mucho como estoy ahora. Pero aún hoy... Tiemblo de miedo con pensar que un simple disparo, y la guerra se iniciará de nuevo.

-No, la gente no quiere más guerras, y sabe cómo oponerse. Hubieron muchos hombres en la historia de la humanidad, Duo, que se asemejaron a Heero Yui. Hombres como Mahatma Ghandi o Matin Luther King, que lucharon por la igualdad de razas ante la ley, el derecho a la vida, a la paz, a la libertad. También en la historia de Latinoamérica, personas como Bolívar, quien buscaba formar un gran país en sudamerica, los estados unidos del sur. También estaba allí la Logia Lautarina, con los ideales de la Revolución Francesa, junto con José de Ssan Martín, y Bernardo O'higgins... 

-¿Y de qué eran ésos ideales?

-Los derechos humanos, los de los niños, 'Libertad, Igualdad, Hermandad'... ¿Nunca pones atención en la escuela?

-Ah, si... Es que durante todo este tiempo he estado pensando en lo de la banda. Quiero ser un gran cantante. 

-¿Te gusta o admiras a uno en especial? 

-Si, Shuichi Shindou, tiene una banda llamada 'Bad Luck'.

-Ah... Si, yo conozco algunos de los libros de Yuki Eiri, quien es el amante de ése cantante...

-Oh, entonces, como quieres ser escritor, tú serás Yuki, y yo Shuichi...

Heero lo miró muy profundamente, penetrando hasta su vientre.

-Estás diciendo que...

-Oh, ah, no nada, yo este es que siempre, yo hablo que demás...^_^U

-...

-...

-Ah, vale. -El tono de decepción en la voz de Heero lo alertó más. éste caminó hasta su casa, subiendo a su cuarto sin saludar, con Duo detrás. Se sentó, y entonces, sólo entonces, lo miró. -Mira, esta foto. Es un campo de trigo.

-Ah, si, de ésos que hay en la tierra, ¿No?

-Duo... Tal vez no seamos felices ya en esta vida, pero creo que habrá alguna dimensión de tiempo y espacio, que nos acogerá entre sus brazos. Cuando este mundo ya se acabe, y seamos sólo la sombra de una caricatura que muestre a una generación degenarada por la guerra, quizá entonces, tal vez en otra vida, otra existencia, podremos ser felices.

-...

-...

Duo se quedó en silencio, confuso ante la declaración que le acababa de hacer Heero. 

-Heero, yo... Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, escapa de mí... Escapa de mis manos... Yo no me podría conformar de estar contigo con una simple amistad, pero tengo miedo.

-Yo también, Duo, estoy cagado de miedo. La opinión de los demás me la metería en el bolsillo si estubiera seguro de mí, de lo que siento. Después de éste tiempo, creo que...

-Cada vez mi seguridad se incrementa.

-Así es. -suspiró. -Mira esta foto. Recuerdame, recuerda cada vez que tengas un problema, que siempre que haya  trigo, habrá esperanza, y no hay que dejarse vencer. Esperemos vernos luego, ahora sí, Duo...

-Si, Orin -Duo Sonrió al pronunciarlo.

-Pronuncialo de nuevo, por favor. En tus labios suena muy distinto.

-Orin Lowel...

El beso que los unió fue corto, pero uno de los más dulces que se hayan conocido. Mientras Heero se acercaba lento, pero seguro, Duo lo había atraido hacia sí con el brazo.

-Si... Trato de leer mucho, para hacer letras decentes, pero me falta un guitarra. ¿Aprenderías a tocar guitarra por mi?

-¿Estás loco? Si soy Yuki, entonces debo ser frio contigo. Aunque el beso que me diste, me dejó loco... mh...

-¿Y ése?

-Mh...

-Ya debo irme. ¿Me acompañas al aeropuerto?

-Claro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa por su parte conversaba con el pequeño referencias de su vida con Katherine. Éste lo escuchaba atento. Trowa miraba aquel cabello, rubio como el trigo... Recordó el libro que había recibido de Yui, El Principito. La descripción del pequeño prícipe llegado de las estrellas, su cordero, su rosa. Y recordó al zorro. Al zorro que el principito domesticó, llendo todos los días bajo el manzano. El color de trigo de su cabello expedía un aroma exquisito, único. Ya se tenían que ir, pero querían alargar aún más aquella cita. No querían que se acabara...

Pero acabó. Se despidieron en torno a la nave, y Quatre sintió las poderosas fuerzas del universo llenandolo por todos sus poros otra vez.

-Hadas del cosmos... Se tardaron un poco en venir... cuando me enfado, me abandonan...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de autor: Creo que aquí no necesitamos aclaración. Bien, Orin Lowel según el capítulo Zero es quien se supone asesina a Heero Yui, el político, y quien recoge a éste niño en Colony Cluster, al parecer, que es la colonia de donde viene Heero, el piloto. Ah, y que están algunas palabras modificadas en pos de una mejor estructuración emocional, estoy experimentando aún, así que puede no resultar muy bueno. Va lento, pero seguro. Si los diálogos les parecen poco reales, os diré que son recientes. 


	6. 06 Heart Rose Black

Capítulo seis:

"Heart Rose Black"

Trowa observaba caminar hablando a Quatre. Ya no se vestía como antes, como un niño pequeño, ahora... Usaba ropa que lo hacía parecer más adulto, su rostro había perdido su redondez perfecta para dar paso a un leve alargamiento, sin dejar de parecer bella, y su piel ya no estaba bronceada por el terrible sol del desierto, ahora estaba blanca, el espacio permite una radiación UV muchas veces más alta que en la tierra, pero que en la colonia de Quatre no hacía efecto. Lo miraba caminar pese al distanciamiento de tiempo espacio que los separaba. Incluso su olor, había perdido ésa semiescencia a leche de su cuerpo, y el olor de ahora, más fuerte, y varonil, le hacía aparecer mariposas en el estómago. 

-¿En qué piensas, Trowa? -La prescencia femenina lo sobresaltó, como nunca.

-En nada, hermana. 

-"Come on Here, my lover. There's something in your mind?" Le cantó al oido. El casi roce de sus labios contra su oreja, y las manos que se deslizaron atacando su cintura le hicieron olvidarse por aquellos instantes del pequeño susodicho. Pero al besarla profundamente, y ser arrastrado por sobre de ella a traves de la cama, acariciandole en cabello, sintiendo una punzada en la garganta, no pudo evitar recordarle.

-¿Sabes? Dijo, separándose, y empezando a sentarse. -Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

-¿Y... De quien se trata? -Se sentó también, adivinando que hoy no pasaría mucho.

-Del amigo del que te he hablado.

-Ah... ¿Es el chico que estubo la otra vez, ése tal Heero?

-No, hermana, estoy hablando de Quatre Raberba Winner. 

-Ah... Con ése chico que tubiste ésa pelea.

-Si. -Las manos de Trowa se cruzaron bajo su barbilla, mirando al cielo.

Katherine se sintió desolada.

-Trowa... Comenzó a decir. -Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, hablame como si fuera tu mismo. Y contigo mismo. 

-Si, claro.

-A ti ese chico te gusta.

Trowa la miró con una expresión de duda en la cara.

-Pero hermana, de dónde sacas ésas cosas.

-Es cierto. Por la cara que pusiste lo puedo saber.

-No, estás equivocada, a m Quatre no me gusta, lo quiero si, pero no me gusta. 

-Pero no puedes negar que te es atractivo, visualmente.

-No lo niego, ni lo afirmo.

-Ya veo.

Ella salió de su cuarto. Él se quedó solo con la angustia de las estrellas en su caminar. Pero comenzó a sentir sobre su piel aquella calidez que tanto extrañaba.

-Quatre...

---------------------------------------------------------

-¡Orin! ¡Orin, despierta! 

-Eh? -Heero se refregó los ojos.

-Orin, ya es hora de levantarse. Estabas soñando algo.

-Si, con un bello bailarín y cantante de pelo muy largo, lo llevaba suelto. Estaba sobre un escenario, y me arrastraba hacia él con una cadena roja que pendía de mi dedo izquierdo, pero el camino esra algo espinudo, había un charco de agua donde caía, pero él me seguía tirando y me sacó a flote, y allá arriba...

-Ay, mio bambino, acaso lo conoces? 

-Eh... éso creo. 

-Eso quiere decir que están destinados a estar juntos, pero que hay algo que superar primero. 

-Ah... bueno, mamma, muchas gracias. Voy a ducharme.

-Vale, mio bambino.

Heero se salió de las sábanas que tenían marcados los acontecimientos de su sueño con algo de verguenza. Le habían enseñado a acallar su instinto, pero su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos que los siguiera. Cada noche, desde ésa junta, había sido igual.

-Maldito baka... -Murmuró, sonriendo.

Y entonces vio el celular, avisando la llegada de un nuevo plazo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Duo! ¿Ya tienes lista la canción?

-Si, ya casi. Me falta un poco. Mírala.

Uno de sus compañeros de banda leyó la arrugada hoja de pedidos del ristorante, en donde estaba garabateada una canción. 

-Oye, está muy buena. ¿Estás seguro que no la copiaste?

-No.

-Está bien, voy a ver los arreglos, y luego te llamo para que practiquemos. Recuerda que el concierto está cerca, eh?

-¡Pero si faltan aún dos o tres semanas!

-Aún así, planear un muy buena performance cuesta mucho tiempo. Anda, vete a trabajar.

-Si, ya voy. Vale, entonces a la salida, practicamos. 

Miró el pequeño alarmista que había en su bolsillo, y sonrió. Otra vez había que juntarse, ahora, por suerte, hasta después de la graduación.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mira, Quatre, hoy me ha dicho que vendría, así que espero que llegue acá en unos segundos. 

-Vaya, estoy muy ansioso de conocerla, creo que debe ser muy guapa y diligente.

-Si, lo es, una mujer maravillosa. pero tu ya la conces. Es la chica del circo.

-Ah...

-¡Trowa, con que aquí estás! ¡Quatre! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-Hola Catherine.

-Vale, vamos al centro comercial.

Quatre no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Ellos reian y se besaban, el trataba de alejarse. Quatre ya se había dado por vencido, su amor le parecía un imposible de alcanzar. Pero habían cosas. Ya en su casa, pensaba en aquellas perturbadoras palabras de despedida de Trowa:

"¿Porqué te ibas? Yo quería estar contigo, compartir lo que estoy viviendo". Al parecer, la mirada que le dirigió Catherine decía que ella no pensaba lo mismo. Se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Trowa... Aquella indesición que parecía sostenerlo... Como si no se diera cuenta de lo que les pasaba en realidad el uno con el otro...

Escribió a Heero, como de costumbre. Un amigo que parecía saberlo todo y nunca equivocarse, pese a que él repetía constantemente que lo deidificaba, poco menos. Él estaba consiente de la relación que llevaba con Trowa, se había dado cuenta, como todos. Pero Heero siempre estaba pensando en Duo, una vez lo había mencionado. Decía que tenía un poco de miedo agarrado al pecho como un parásito, pero que aún así quería seguir. 

Al final, miró el paisaje artificial recreado por mucho rato. Recibió el mensaje de regreso, que no tenía ninguna alusión al mensaje original.

"Heart Rose Black, así deberías llamarte, y no Quatre Raberba Winner. Tú tendrás a quien desees, sólo por ser tan voluntarioso. Venenoso eres a veces, mi pequeño Efebo, o hada del espacio. Tu perfume embriagante y latigante no deja tranquilo el sueño una vez que se aspira. Sólo besas en el cuello, y todo tipo de existencia se vuelve tu prisionera".

No pudo evitar reir, Heero tenía cierta mala fama de frio e incomunicativo, pero era capaz de darse cuenta de la realidad mejor que nadie, mejor que él mismo. ¡Claro! Sus atributos naturales de atracción y seducción no podían pasar desapercibidos, ya le había dicho una vez que si hubiera vivido en otra época, hubiera sido un favorito de algún rey. Un rostro como el suyo no había casi ninguno, que superaba en belleza a muchas mujeres. Sólo tenía que esperar cocinando a fuego lento, como araña que ya tiene preparada la red, y sólo espera que caiga su presa. Trowa caería, había que buscar el momento exacto para atacar su cuello, y que nunca más pudieran desprenderse, ésto es, esperar que él quisiera algo, para ofrecer una gota de placer. Así, simpre vendría por más. Su amistad ya estaba afianzada. 

Ya sólo había que esperar.

Una mariposa amarilla tembló aleteando a su alrededor. Y el celular sonó otra vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa, por su parte, escuchaba hablar a Catherine. Ella le estaba diciendo que debía decidirse, pero él quería más tiempo. Estaba convencido que no le gustaba Quatre.

-Sólo te estás mintiendo a ti mismo, Trowa. Tú amas a ese chico. Y vas a terminar con él, a su lado, para siempre.

-Lo dices sólo porque quiere que te deje para poder quedarte con el ex jefe del circo. 

-Es cierto. Yo lo amo. Amo el circo. 

Ella se fue. Trowa se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

-Y yo amo a ese niño. 

El celular vibró, anunciando un nuevo mensaje. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado. Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi rosa negra, a aquella chica que iluminaba mi vida con sus bromas picantes cuando estube con depresión, a una amiga que me apoyaba en todo... Incluso rompiendo sus propios tabúes sólo por amistad, y que ella causaba eso de Shining collector: "Ta iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni", que con la sola punta de sus dedos tiñe de rojo toda la atmosfera. Ella era una rubia no muy alta, bajota, que con sólo dieciseis era la chica electrica, a sus pies caían todos los hombres con solo chasquear los dedos. A veces solía estar con cuatro a un tiempo, (cuatro 'pololeos' o noviazgos sin mayor compromisos ni importancia) ella dejaba loco a cualquiera... Mi pareja se sentía atraido, así que hay una ventaja en que ahora no tenga un segundo para verme. Bueno, dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las heartroseblack, o todas las personas que con un rostro angelical y un cuerpo divino, son el demonio en persona. (vampirescos, si se quiere.)


	7. 07 La Brisa de la Muerte

Capítulo siete:

"La brisa de la muerte"

" ...Y no te aflijas, es la brisa de la muerte que me sigue. La muerte enamora que ronda..." (Fito Paez, 'me gusta estar al lado del camino')

Heero había sacado los mejores promedios de su promoción, y había sido aceptado en la universidad que quería. Sus poemas habían gustado en foema adictiva a mucha gente. Y escribía por las puras en internet, escribía acerca de sus sueños que no podía realizar en ésta existencia. Ya hacía dos días que se había levantado de aquel desmayo causado por el cansancio. Se sentía sin energías, no podía correr, y tenía aquella tos apestosa que le había quedado desde antes de la anterior junta. Su mamma estaba terriblemente preocupada, alguien le había dicho que el chico estaba tísico, y tomaba los remedios caseros que ella le daba sin rechistar. Viendo cómo se comportaban los niños, empezó a rechazar algunas comidas que le gustaban menos, rompiendo ya las últimas clausulas de su entrenamiento, para tranquilizarla. La fiebre que a veces le consumía, los médicos no lograban bajársela. Además, contra todo pronóstico, su personalidad se había hecho aún más insegura, y tímida.

Y es que su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado como para rearmarse así como así. Se necesitaba una especie de milagro que lo salvara.

Wufei, desde la central, había recibido el reporte que Heero estaba bastante enfermo. Estaba preocupado, Sally y Lady Own querían que se internara, pero también admitían su instinto, el chico moriría si lo hacían. Ya la autohimnosis de suicidio había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, para dar paso a aquella que era sobrevirvir a toda costa, para seguir luchando. Su mente era muy poderosa, con sus palabras había hecho mucho. Y ahora debía acostumbrarse a la idea que había que vivir sólo si quería. Aunque... Quedaba un recurso... Una tirada de salvación, como en los juegos de rol. Quedaba Duo. Y quedaba su carrera. Duo debía covencerlo que tenía que seguir viviendo para poder contar la verdad acerca de Heero Yui, el pacifista, y Heero Yui, el ex piloto de gundam, con todos sus errores y aciertos. Con sus milagros. 

Había sólo una esperanza. Demasiado pequeña, demasiado grande. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

Un día antes que la junta se llevara a cabo, se juntó con Duo Maxell a la salida de su práctica, en unos días podría salir en vivo. Al trenzado no le hizo mucha gracia cuando un desconocido lo jaló del brazo, a través de la noche eterna hacia un callejón sin salida, y lo hizo entrar a un restaurant. Se descubrió la cabeza, y resultó ser Wufei.

-Wufei, amigo, no creí que estubieras aquí. Dime qué te trae.

-Es un asunto un poco complicado. Escucha, Duo, Heero de aquí ha un tiempo ha estado presentando cuadro tras cuadro, se está complicando mucho su estado. Cuando ustedes se vieron la otra vez, se notó una pequeña mejoría. Necesitamos a Yui en Cluster, pero vivo, y sano. 

-Y... ¿Porqué me dices éso a mí?

-Porque hemos decidido que cuides a Yui durante las vacaciones. No interrumpirá sus habituales ocupaciones, él estará ocupado escribiendo, y tú con tu banda, pero comerán juntos, vigilarás que coma, y dormarán en el mismo cuarto, como algunas veces ya lo han hecho. Necesitamos que vuelvas a Yui a la vida, tal como lo has hecho con la 'tuya mamma'.

-Comprendo.

-Es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. Mañana acudirá con sólo una maleta. Posiblemente esté de mal humor, pero tienes que ingeniártelas para que se recupere en dos meses. si no lo logras, lo más posible es que muera.

Duo tragó aire. -Está bien.

-Nos vemos mañana. Sígueme hasta llegar a alguna zona que conozcas.

-Bien. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cita era en una cafetería. Heero llegó más temprano, como de costumbre. Se quitó los guantes y el gorro antes de sorver el café que pidió. Algo andaba mal hacía tiempo con su salud, le habían dicho que tenía una baja de defensas muy fuerte. Le estaban haciendo exámenes para determinar el porqué. La visita del día anterior de Sally le mantenía pensando qué tan grave se consideraba su situación, y qué tan importante era el para ellos. Creía que era una molestia que siguiera vivo, sabiendo tantas cosas, pudiendo violar cada código de seguridad que se le interponía, asesinando a quien consideraba necesario. Creía que lo era. Pero no, Sally le había dado todo su apoyo.

-¡Hola, Orin! ¿qué piensas? -La alegría en persona llegó, sólo su prescencia infundía fuerzas a Heero, casi derrotado por su enfermedad del alma.

-¿Ya se te fue comunicada la misión? -Aún hoy, restos de su antigua ocupación reincindían.

-Mh... si. Veo que trajiste tu maleta. -Duo miro el pequeño bolso.

-Estaba pensando... Porqué se considera tan valiosa mi existencia.

-¿Cómo que porqué? Los seres humanos comunes sentimos cosas, ¿Sabes? A pesar que nunca me tomas en cuenta, te considero un amigo. Y creo que Sally, y Lady Own te aprecian no sólo por tu gran valor como guerrero, también por tu forma de ser, tan única. Según Quatre, tú ves las cosas desde puntos de vista diferente a los de los demás. 

-Pero... mi supervivencia... Es que pueden entrenar a alguien para que sea como yo.

-No Heero. -Quatre estaba allí, destrás de ellos, con Trowa, cada uno con su taza de café. -Cada ser humano es único e irrepetible. Además, tu tienes que contar lo que vivimos como pilotos, la historia desde nuestro punto de vista.

-Es cierto. -El parcito tomó asiento, y Trowa la palabra. -Eres el único de nosostros que tiene talento para hacerlo.

-Es sólo porque no se dedican, ni corrigen las faltas de ortografía. Cualquiera puede escribir, es sólo querer hacerlo. Y si alguien no se atreve a mostrar sus escritos... ¿Para qué los hacen?

-Si, en eso tienes razón... -Quatre miró por ver si venía su contacto. -Pero saben, no deja de ser gracioso que nos hayamos vestido todos con gabardinas negras, como si fuéramos espías de verdad.

-Es cierto, al parecer tú estás jugando a ser espía. -El contacto apareció sentándose junto al grupo. Wufei se quitó la gorra. -Comprendan que ustedes son nuestros principales espías, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ninguno de sus informes. Quatre nos da los informes de los movimientos de los grandes empresarios, junto con su hermana, dándonos el control sobre quienes obtienen ganancias, y en qué la invierten, y las claves de cuentas bancarias. Heero y Duo pueden observar tanto los grandes círculos de literatura y música, mientras que Trowa el ambiente que se vive entre los bajos obreros.

-Cosa que complementemos nosotros observado en la tienda.

-Cierto. Sally vendrá por un par de meses a reemplazar a Orin, como su hermana, como que vas a ver a tu familia. Está todo listo para que partas hoy.

-Si, llevo medicación, pero necesitaré que me envíes de ésta receta. No me puede faltar.

Orin alargó un papel doblado, ante la sorpresa de Trowa. Duo lucía como afectado, no creía que estubiera tan mal, pero parecía tenerlo asumido. Quatre estaba triste, sabía del estado de Heero porque se lo había descrito. Aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera sencillamente una depresión, no una leucemia... O algo peor. 

-Bien, necesito sus informes puntuales, y BIEN REDACTADOS, Orin, dale a todos allá el placer de enseñarle a Duo algo de gramática... ¡¡¡Por favooor!!!

-Bien, lo intentaré.

-¿¿¿Cómo que lo intentarás??? ¡¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!!

-Oye, no hago milagros...

-¿Cómo que no? Salvaste a la tierra... 

-Ah... Si, pero esto es más difícil...

La tensión era palpable, un poco más, y Duo se pondría a llorar. Duo siempre lloraba, cuando no estaban en guerra.

-Oye, Heero, y qué estás leyendo? -Tritom intentaba calmar la tensión.

-Lo último de Eiri Yuki, 'My little Piece of Security'. (jaja, lo hago en un fic de gravi!) y el manga de Lichino, aunque tras un mes no paso de la primera pagina. 

-Ah, yo leí Zetsu ai la semana pasada, y lloré con el final. -Duo apoyaba su mentón en las manos. -Y también leo cosas educativas, Mafalda.

-Oye, Duo, ¿Porqué te eligieron como piloto? -Wufei parecía molesto.

-Porque soy Duo Maxwell, yo robo pero no miento. Entré a robar comida a la base del doctor loco.

-_-U   ^_^U 

-Bien, qué bueno.

-Oye, a mi no me entrenaron, yo simplemente trabajaba en la creación del Gundam, e hice los piloteos previos, para Trowa Barton. Pero si hablas de bajo autocontrol...

-El rey es Quatre. -Terminó la frase Heero.

-¡Oye, Oriiin!

-¿Quéee?

-No digan éso, ya se que casi maté a Trowa, perdón, a Tritom, que hice estallar una colonia entera, que casi destruyo la tierra, y que hice otras bobadas mas, pero que...

-Ya, ya, ya calmáte, -Trowa siempre parecía disfrutar de las trifulcas de sus antiguos compañeros. (trifulca=cahuín=pelea)

-Pero es que...-Quatre con los ojos llorosos intentaba disculparse.

-¡CALMATE! -Aunque la paciencia no parecía ser uno de los atributos del latino.

-Ay, ya, está bien.

-Dejénse de lesear, chicos, ya basta. Ya casi son adultos. -Sally entró como siempre a tiempo a salvar situaciones. -no deberían comportarse así.

-¿Así como? -Heero terminó su café. -¿Como ex pilotos adolescentes intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido?

-Mh... Lo siento. Ceor que tienes razón tú más que nadie merece recuperarlo. -Heero palideció. -Averiguamos que los datos eran falsos, Orin Lowel es un nombre falso usado por un sujeto para entrar aquí, haciendose pasar por padre de un niño pequeño, que coincide con tu edad, también se usó para otras cosas, en los archivos facilitados por la familia Barton, y los Colmillo blanco, habían algunos que estaban con clave. -Sally se sentó en su mesa. -Allí se nombra a el sujeto, que el parecer es el mismo. Pero no a su hijo.

-Él trabajaba como asesino a sueldo. Sólo lo recuerdo a él. Me entrenó. No quería que Dekim ni los otros me conocieran. 

-Comprendo. Aparecen aquí ustedes dos viajando entre las colonias, pero en los otros registros no aparece forma de vida. ¿Eran sicarios todo el tiempo?

-Si.

-¿Recuerdas los otros contactos?

-Están muertos. Eran los que esperaba matar cuando hice estallar aquella nave. Ellos lo asesinaron.

-¿Era tu padre?

-No lo sé. Nunca dijo nada al respecto. Y no sé cual de todos los enterrados durante ésa insurreción será. Hay demasiados NN. ¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?

-A nada. Es que no se ha logrado encontrar mucho con ustedes, de sus familias reales.

-Ni falta que hace. -Duo se tendió en la silla. -Hemos sobrevivido mucho tiempo sin ellos.

-Bien, como deseen. -Sally suspiró. En verdad era casi una misión imposible. Había demasiada confución en torno a sus vidas, a Heero sólo parecía importarle algunas cosas, y de Duo sólo habían rastreado hasta los registros de sus rateos. De Trowa, que trabajaba, pero no había nadie que dijera que lo había conocido durante ése tiempo, supuestamente 'sin nombre'. No había contratos. De Wufei y Quatre, al ser de familia y etnia, lo sabían. -Sus reportes merecen ser revisados por un profesor de lengua, o de historia, menos los de Orin, siempre es un placer leerlos.

-Mh, pues... Gracias. -Heero usaba ése tono sólo para seducir, y Sally lo sabía. ^_^:

-No es nada. Quatre, necesitamos que pongas espías al sujeto 37, 49 y 58. -El chico de inmediato lo apuntó. -Duo, sólo preocúpate de hacer aportar datos y observaciones de todos quien conozcas, cuentaselo todo a Orin, y que él lo describa, mejor. Trabajen como equipo.

-En ése caso será mejor que lo acompañe.

-Como desees. Y Trowa, deberás cambiar a éste trabajo. -Le alargó unas hojas, con su nuevo ID y todo. -Eso es todo. Disfruten sus vacaciones.

Los ex pilotos se levantaron, despidiendose. Salieron por puertas diferentes. Heero y Duo montaron en su nave.

-Bien, creo que aquí comienza todo.

-Mhp.

-Estoy algo... Nervioso.

-Mhp.

-Ah, bueno, parece que tu no. No importa, espero que te guste el cuarto, puse algunos posters,  incluso de aquellos que te vi en el tuyo, y deje espacio para que decores. Lo mas probable es que llegues y reorganizes todo, así que no importa mucho. Heero, ¿Me estás escuchando?

-ZZZZ

-Me vale. O.o

---------------------------------------------------

Vale, aquí ya vamos en el siete, y todos aqui están muuy extrañados. Mis padres, porque he escrito mucho, pero se enfadan al ver que son fics. Nat, mi manager, productora, y editora, porque esto no tiene lemon. No puede entender que ya no me sale. Aunque si sigo aqui solita, pronto me saldrán canas verdes, entraré en depresión, y todo. O me suicido, sencillamente. La verdad, es que he perdido toda la confianza en mí misma. Estoy aterrorizada. Porque por fin voy a estudiar la carrera que me gusta, voy a la universidad, veo que puedo escribir casi todo lo que quiero, la persona que he amado mucho tiempo, intentando conquistar, en secreto, me ha confesado que me ama... 

Y yo aquí, sin teléfono ni internet, sin poder hacer nada. Si, como notarán, los sentimientos que revelaré en este fic son los míos auténticos, toda esta confusión, dolor, indecisión, todo. 

Espero que al menos os guste. jakito_kun@hotmail.com


	8. 08 Intimidad

Capítulo Ocho:

"Intimidad"

El grito lo ahogó la noche, ésa noche tan lejana también. Duo miraba la ventana, estaba lloviendo. El control de temperatura automático había sido activado. Pero no era agua la que llovía, era aquella sustancia que hacían en grandes fuentes. No, aquí no caían trocitos de atmósfera, a menos que fuera lunar. 

Recordaba haber visto la luna sobre la tierra, desde allá, se veía simplemente hermosa. Desde el espacio, sin embargo, se lucía como algo detestable. 

Su cuerpo sudaba, igual que las paredes de la colonia. En la otra cama de aquella habitación a medias oscura, sólo iluminada por el resplandor de las luces artificiales, dormía apaciblemente aquel chico que le habían encomendado cuidar. Las imágenes de su pesadilla aún estaban frescas, había revivido otra vez algunos de los muchos momentos de su vida, casi toda marcada por la guerra, la pobreza, la muerte. Se quedó pensando en ello un buen rato, creía que se podría hacer alguna canción conmemorando a la iglesia Maxwell, o algo así. Alguna gente de ésa colonia aún lo recordaba. Era necesario, aunque también lo era dar paso al olvido para el perdón. Pero habían muertos que aún se revolcaban de dolor. No era el caso del padre, pero...

Se preguntó qué pensaría Heero de éso. Parecía distinto al soldado invencible que recordaba, a aquel que reparaba sus propios huesos. Ahora era un chico que pasaba sentado escribiendo en su laptop, bueno, antes también, pero... Ahora no había guerra. Además que el resto del tiempo, caminaba a un parque, o dormía por efecto de los fuertes narcóticos que tomaba.

Lo sintió revolverse en la cama. Debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Heero se volvió, destapándose. Se quedó quieto. Duo se acercó a taparlo, no sea que empeore. 

Heero se sentó de golpe en el momento que Duo lo tapaba. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, con una expresión francamente... Horrenda. La expresión de alguien que ha vivido invocando la muerte, que por sus venas corre agua del Estigia. 

-Heero, tranquilo, ahora estamos bien, estamos a salvo.

-Si... Lo siento. Fue una pesadilla. -Repuso tapándose la cara. 

-Si, pude notarlo. -Duo tenía la expresión de siempre, de estar a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Duo... ¿Te desperté?

-No, yo también tube una pesadilla, estaba despierto.

-Oye Duo, leí tu informe acerca de tu origen, y...

-¿Le corregiste las faltas de ortografía?

-No, digo, si, las noté, pero tu historia me parece muy triste, y no sé como... Este... Quería preguntarte porqué sonríes todo el tiempo. 

-Ah, no lo sé. Es la única manera de ser feliz.

-¿Incluso ahora, con este tormento?

-¿Eh?

-Al parecer, no tomaron en cuenta que tenernos en una ocupación distinta nos podía llevar a un punto de quiebre, no nos preguntaron tampoco si queríamos seguir en éso.

-Pues yo no quería.

-Si, puede que tu no, pero yo... Quiero poder proteger esta era. Para éso me entrenó Orin, para seguirlo después de su muerte, su heredero.

-...

-...

La tormenta continuaba afuera. Duo se preguntó si no habría alguna falla, o fuga.

-¿Sabes Heero? Creo que tabién es válido para ti la misión que se te ha encomendado, algo tácitamente quizá. Lo de contar la historia. Sabes hacer buenos informes, y los datos dispersos necesitan ser unidos. 

-¿Y después qué?

-Bueno... Yo había tomado en serio lo de "misión: vivir como un chico normal". No creí que estubieras bromeando.

-¿Me creíste?

-Si, Orin, Heero, como te llames, para mí eres el mismo. YO TE CREO.

-Gracias Duo.

-De nada.

-Oye... 

-¿Dime...? Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-ah... Am... ¿En serio?

-Bueno, éso no, quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio. -Yui entornó las cejas con la broma. Aún no se acostumbraba a Duo. -Dime, ¿Qué querías?

-...

-¡No me digas que ESO!

-No, te iba a pedir... Un vaso de agua.

-Ah... Es que... Me da miedo la oscuridad, la noche, la lluvia, todo.

-Comprendo.

-Así que... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-...

-...

-Fresco. -Dijo por fin, abriendo su cama. Duo se acomodó bajo las sábanas, y se acomodaron el uno al otro, disfrutando del exquisito estado de paz que los embargó desde aquel instante. Porque ya no importaron la lluvia ni el dolor pasados.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Oooriiiin!! -Duo canturreó. -¡Horaa de levantaarsee! ¡Está servido el desayuunoo!

Heero miró a Duo, todavía adormilado. 

-Ah... Ya voy.

-¡Oye! Se me ha ocurrido una buena idea, ¿Que te parece si me acompañas a mi ensayo? Así aprovechas de tomar un poco de aire.

-M encantaría, pero si tendrás problemas por ello...

-¡No, no, ningún problema! Entonces vístete, desayunemos, y vamos.

Heero bajó a los pocos minutos, y vio la mesa llena de comida. Se le quitaron las ganas de comer.

-Eh... No tengo que comer de todo, verdad...

-No, pero no lo menciones.

-¡Ah! El belo durmiente ha dispertado.

-Si, buenos días.

-Bongiorno, bambinno. Provecho.

-Grazie.

-Toma, leche...

-Ah, no tienes café...

-No, no es sano.

-Ah, es que la leche me cae mal.

-Ah, Oriin, nunca pensé que fueras taan mañooso. -Canturreó Duo, haciendo florecer la séptima sonrisa de quien era el sol de sus días.

Comieron entre regaloneando y saboreandose. Estaba todo muy bueno. Fueron a buscar las cosas de Duo, entre tanto trajín, Heero le aconsejó hacer una lista con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, e irla tarchando a medida que las hacía. Partieron al escenario charlando de los métodos de orden que llevaba Heero. 

Una vez allá, Duo lo presentó a toda la banda. Lo observó trabajar durante horas, sin descanso, siempre bromeando, chispeante, luciendo aquella bella sonrisa, moviendo todo el cuerpo en pos de sus palabras, que casi siempre eran bromas. Los obreros no podían estar de mal humor frente a aquella escultura de risa, y dulzura. Lo observó cantar un resto, viendo y probando los timbres y los diversos instrumentos. Aquella gente adoraba su trabajo, todos, hasta el eléctrico. Era un ambiente increíble el que vivía Duo, tan distinto del suyo propio... Recordó las largas horas pasadas en bibliocteca, en computación, las conversaciones con gente que contestaba sus preguntas, que eran tan exactas como las respuestas. La redacción de ésas preguntas, durante lo que decía eran sus prácticas de investigación. Sabía que aún tenía mucho que aprender de aquel mundo, sabía que no se podía quedar para siempre en éste, por mucho que le gustara. Parecían dos mundos muy incompatibles, pero... Con un poco de esfuerzo, todo estaría bien.

Duo terminó la práctica, y se acercó a Heero.

-¿Te has aburrido? -empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No, para nada. Te he observado, a ti y a la gente. Estoy ansioso que ya sea el LIVE. 

-Si, yo también, más que nunca. Ya sólo queda esperar.

-Mh, es cierto. Oye, conoces un buen lugar donde haya pasto, tengo ganas de correr un rato.

-Eh... Claro, es lejos si...

-No importa. Caminando, te contaré algo interesante sobre Lowel, que hace de mi vida una paradoja. 

-Anda, dime qué cosa es.

-Adivina, es que es un poco obvio, si no quiero que se sepa es por algo.

-Debe tener alguna conexión entre su oficio de sicario, y... 

-Algo a lo cual renuncié, y que a la vez marca mi destino de piloto, e historiador.

-Mh... ¿Tu nombre clave? ¿Heero Yui? Mh... Veamos... ¿Qué conexión hay entre Heero Yui y un sicario? Oops. Tu padre trabajó para él.

Heero soltó una carcajada.

-Noo, Heero Yui si era un hombre derecho, él no iba a contratar un asesino... Pero Heero si fue asesinado, ¿No es verdad?

Sin darse cuenta, iban cruzando la reja del parque, y Duo tenía una expresión de franca incredulidad.

-No puede ser... ¿Tu padre fue el que disparó?

-Si. Decía que era un trabajo muy bien hecho. Y después, se eligió ése, mi nombre clave. Lo raro es que J nunca me preguntó si sabía manejar armas, o cosas así. Hice el que no sabía, creía que estaba dotado de una habilidad especial. Yo no tengo recuerdos antes de éso, antes de mi entrenamiento.

-Vaya...

-En todo caso, puedo decir que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Le oí decir: "Un loco puede disparar un arma, y acabar con las esperanzas de paz", o algo así. A lo mejor he cambiado algunos recuerdos. 

 -Bueno, desde que murió, el padre Maxwell me parece mas bueno. Es probable.

Heero sonrió. -Es probable. En todo caso la órdenes eran contradictorias, si se nos quería soldados perfectos, la opción no era fingir que no teníamos sentimientos, sino hace que éstos nos dieran fuerza, y apartarlos, un poco, para obedecer mejor las órdenes. 

-Mh, pero... Al principio, yo siempre fui crítico con todo ello, les obedecía, pero sólo hasta un cierto punto. Yo fui huérfano, pero bueno, tú lo sabes, ¿No?

-Si... Hasta ahora me pregunto cómo diablos robaste ése móvil.

-La verdad, es que ya había entrado a rapiñar antes de ser adoptado con la iglesia. Sólo tenían nivel de seguridad tres.

-¡Éso nada más!

-¡Si! Y el doctor loco decía que tenía diez, pero pude entrar porque conocía un método.

-Ah, deberías trabajas también en éso, como tienes el cupo...

-¿En qué?

-En seguridad. No hay mejor guardia que el ex ladrón.

-Mh... Puede ser. -Se sentaron en el pasto, y se tendieron.

-¿Extrañas la tierra?

-Por supuesto. Iría si pudiera. Es tan injusto. No elejimos ser pilotos, ahora se nos restringe la libertad.

-A sabiendas que si quisiéramos romperla tendríamos que desparecer de ésta existencia. 

-Si...

El silencio se impuso entre los dos, sintiendose nuevamente presa del destino, o la naturaleza de la humanidad. Eran... Juguetes del destino. Ése destino que una vez que lo conoces, no puedes, sencillamente no puedes escapar, igual que las leyes de la gravedad. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

¿Nada?

----------------------------------------------------

El concierto de Duo pasó, y luego otro, y otro. Ya no tenía tiempo para sentarse en el pasto para conversar con Heero, éste por su parte, se había vuelto a sumergir en sus novelas. Pero seguían durmiendo juntos. Ya no les importaba, si alguno tenía una pesadilla, simplemente se cambiaba de cama, y abrazaba al otro. Desayunaban juntos, y la 'mamma' de Duo le enviaba a éste el almuerzo con Heero, y lo compartían. en casa. Si no estaba la mamma cerca, se daban de besos, y caricias, como cualquier pareja de locos enamorados.

Pero la salud de Heero ya estaba en niveles aceptables para la organización. Acordaron verse, 

'Ahora si'.

Era la noche anterior a la partida de Heero. No podían dormir. Duo se fue a la cama de éste, y lo abrazó.

-Fresco, no has tenido pesadillas. 

-Es que no podía dormir.

El sistema volvía a producir lluvias. Se abrazaron bajo las cobijas.

-Oye, Heero...

-Dime.

-¿Qué somos?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué estus tenemos? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con ventaja?

-No lo sé. Heero suspiró en la noche. El silencio dejaba sólo pasar el sonido de la lluvia.

_I'll be the wather bathing your clean... _ (seré el agua bañándote)__

-eh?

Heero se pudo a cantarle al oido. Le había masajeado cerca de la cintura. Siguió con éso.

_The liquid piece                                                     _(la pieza líquida)_  
I'll be your ether you'll breathe me in   _                (seré el éter que respiras en mí)  
_You won't release     _                                             (Y que no quieres dejar)   
_Well I've seen you suffer, _                                     (bueno, he visto tu sufrimiento)

_I've seen you cry the whole night through _           (te he visto llorar a través de toda la noche)  
  


_So I'll be your water bathing you clean                   _(Entonces, seré el agua que te baña)  
_Liquid blue_                                                               (líquido azul)     
  
_I'll be your father, I'll be your mother,_                      (entonces, seré tu padre, seré tu madre,   
_I'll be your lover, I'll be yours x2   _                           (seré tu amante, seré tuyo)

Duo se había empezado a agitar cerca del cuerpo de Heero. Quería hacerlo, pero sabía también que Heero no podía... Por ahora. Se empezó a percibir el dulce olor a genitales.

_I'll be your liqour bathing your soul _                           (seré tu líquido bañando tu alma)  
_Juice that's pure    _                                                       (jugo que es puro)

Heero había metido su mano, dejando a Duo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, queriendo más. Heero lo tocó porque lo sintió listo. Pero él... Necesitaba más tiempo. Le apretó hasta volverle al nivel normal.

  
_And I'll be your anchor you'll never leave _                  (seré el ancla que nunca dejas)  
_Shores that cure              _                                            (tierra que cura)  
_Well I've seen you suffer,     _                                        (He visto tu sufrimiento, 

_I've seen you cry for days and days _                           (Te he visto llorar días y días)  
_So I'll be your liqour demons will drown_ (entonces seré tu líquido, los demonios se ahogarán)      
_And float away       _                                                      (Y flotarán lejos)  
  


-¿Entonces somos amantes, Heero?

-Así es, Duo. 

-Gracias, es una respuesta que me hace muy feliz.

-Otro día te traigo las flores, my lover.

----------------------------------------------------

Nota de autor: Hew, mi padre ha intentado hablar conmigo, pero se ha aburrido de cómo me sumerjo en los personajes. El otro día me gritó para que cocinara, y dije sin pensar: "Misión: cocinar" Y mi hermano dice que escribir tanto me está pudriendo la cabeza... Y del concierto, hay un especial en el bonus track, aunque todavía no lo escribo. Lamento, pero el término de 'intimidad' se refiere a la relación en sí, intimidad de alma, no material. Cualquiera duda que les asaltare, jakito_kun@hotmail.com

La canción es "I'll be yours" de Placebo, ya sé que no está completa, es del álbum "Sleeping with Gost".


	9. Two is a couple, but Three is a crowd?

Capítulo Nueve:

"Two Is a Couple, but Three is a Crowd?

Trowa estaba ya francamente preocupado. Eran muchas las veces que al volver del trabajo había encontrado a Quatre muy instalado conversando con Katherine. Además, ella siempre había querido salir de noche, ir a las discos, y a él no le gustaban, pero Quatre se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Él igual había ido un par de veces, y sabía el ambiente que había en ésos antros. Ella todavía no había llegado con olor a Quatre mas que en la boca, así que sólo se habían besado. Los celos le corrompían el alma, se dedicaba, cada vez que podía, a darle el mayor placer posible, o a dejarla entrar a dárselo. Aceptaba sus proposiciones sin poner mucho entusiasmo. 

Ella procuraba que ellos dos se juntaren, ella sabía en qué iba a terminar todo éso, en ocho años mas iban a quedar juntos, pero... ¿Para qué esperar? ¿Para qué hacerles éso? Era su regalo. Le gustaban ésos niños, Trowa era esquivo, pero tenía una piel exquisita, Quatre era dulce y calentoso, no besaba tan bien, Trowa incluso le había dicho que no sabía besar (el pobre había quedado negro, imagínense!) pero ella se estaba dando el trabajo de entrenarlo, aunque lo estaba gozando mucho, en realidad. Quatre tenía unas manos que excitaban con el toque, algo así como el libro 'Heart Rose Black' de Orin, ése travieso que hacía reir a Trowa, y lo hacía perder la cabeza, era un chico adorable, divino, chicas y chicos se desvivían por él... Además, su habilidad para enamorar, y para dar placer era extraordinaria... por lo mismo, no parecía poder establecer una relación con nadie más. Debía tener el secreto propósito de estar sólo con Trowa.

Quatre, por su parte, era el más confundido de los tres. Después de estar así con Trowa, y con Katherine, veía para donde iba su relación. Por donde iban las palabras de ella, ellos iban a estar juntos, ya sólo quedaba... Paciencia... Pero llevar una relación casi homosexual con su mejor amigo, y estar con ésa chica le había vuelto la cabeza hacia atrás. Trowa decía que era un trío. 

Una noche, Trowa se decidió a ir a una de sus fiestas. Era en casa de un amigo de Katherine. Al acabar, estaban muy embriagados, y decidieron quedarse allí a dormir. Tendieron un colchón, y se tiraron. Quatre y Katherine se dieron un beso my largo, hace algunos días que se habían declarado pareja. Trowa los miraba. Katherine se alejó un poco.

-¿Quieres probar?

Trowa se acercó, y le dió un beso corto en los labios.

-No, así no,. -ella reclamó. -Gírate en noventa grados. -ella estaba en medio, y les juntó según sus ideas. 

Trowa quedó verdaderamente encandilado con el beso de Quatre. Miró a Katherine, que lucía satisfecha con tal espectáculo. 

-No se nota que has practicado mucho.

-Así es. -Quatre ladeó la cabeza en el gesto que el latino consideraba 'adorable'. Y besó de nuevo a Katherine. Empezó a bajar, buscando sus pechos, cosa que Trowa imitó.

A friend in need's a friend indeed           un amigo en necesidad, un amigo ciertamente  
A friend with weed is better                   un amigo con mala hierba es mejor  
A friend with breast and all the rest       un amigo con pecho y todo lo demás   
A friend who's dressed in leather           un amigo quien se vistió en cuero.

El amanecer cercano les interrumpió. Katherine se había quedado dormida, Quatre se había ido al lado de Trowa, y se besaban profundamente.

"Days, dawning, skins, crawling. Days downing, skins, crawling. Pure morning"  (días amaneciendo, pieles resbalándose, pura mañana.)

Se tendieron en la cama, Quatre había empezado a bajar. Trowa se quedó dormido. Katherine despertó.

A friend in need's a friend indeed                Un amigo en necesidad, un amigo ciertamente  
A friend who'll tease is better                      un amigo del que me burlaré es mejor.    
Our thoughts compressed                           Nuestros pensamientos condensados  
Which makes us blessed                             cuales nos harán bendecir  
And makes for stormy weather                   y hacer la tormenta tormentosa.  
A friend in need's a friend indeed                Un amigo en necesidad un amigo ciertamente  
A friend who bleeds is better                      un amigo que sangra es mejor  
My friend confessed she passed the test      mi amigo confesó, ella pasó la prueba   
And we will never sever                              y nunca nos separaremos.  
  


A friend in need's a friend indeed               un amigo en necesidad, un amigo ciertamente  
My Japanese is better                                mi japones es mejor  
And when she's pressed she will undress    y cuando ella presione se desvestirá   
And then she's boxing clever                      y entonces peleará limpio.  
  


-Cuando se lo cuente a Heero, -Quatre dijo antes de dormirse -No lo va a creer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al final, resultó que Katherine aún no había dejado de verse con el director del circo, su ex jefe.

-No sé si lo comprendas, Quetre, me encantaría quedarme contigo, eres todo, eres la pareja perfecta, y es verdad, Trowa no te merece. Pero, has de saber que él... El ha sido mi vida durante muchos años. Es algo que no puedo evitar.

-Mh... no, me es difícil comprenderlo, pero de todas maneras te apoyo.

-Gracias, Quatre.

Conversando de lo mismo con Trowa,  éste había dicho:

-Me parece que eligió el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar que ya está en edad de casarse. Justo cuando empezábamos a pasarla bien en serio.

-Mhp. -Le había contestado. -En el fondo, creo que fuimos un error en su vida, una breve locura estilo adolescente, pero que ya encontró una respuesta. 

-Yo... Quatre, creo que con Hilde las cosas van en serio. 

-¿La chica de tu instituto?

-Si. Creo que me quedaré con ella.

-ah, vaya manera.

-Eh?

-Vaya manera de acabar las cosas. Ella se va, tu con otra, y yo quedo mas solo que un dedo. Puedes irte al diablo.

-Oye, Quatre, no pongas así... Yo...

Pero Quatre se había marchado.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Unos días después, recibió en su oficina una llamada.

-Señor Quatre, Hay un chico que quiere verlo.

-Bien, hágalo pasar, por favor.

Se imaginó que podían ser Duo o Heero. No había tenido contacto con Trowa ni con Katherine desde ése día.

-Lamento molestarte, Quatre, pero te extrañaba demasiado.

Se volvió con sorpresa, no se había atrevido a soñar lo que veía:Trowa en su oficina, con unos jeans, sus eternos jeans, y una chaleca (de lana manga larga) café que le lucía... Muy bien. 

-¡Trowa! No creí que fueras tú. No me molestas en lo absoluto.

-Bien, que bueno. -Hizo un gesto, moviendo la muñeca, e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores. -Son para ti, mi disculpa de la otra vez.

-Gracias, son hermosas.

-No es nada. También quería decirte que terminé con Hilde.

-Ah... ¿Y por qué?

-¿No se te ocurre? -Se acercó muy cerca de Quatre. En el cuarto de al lado se escuchaban hablar a sus hermanas. 

-eh...

-Es por ésto. -Y le plantó un beso en los labios. -Te he extrañado mucho, Quatre, demasiado, mi cuerpo y mi mente, porque contigo y sólo contigo puedo hablar. No te vuelvas a ir, vale?

-No me iré... Si tú no te vas. -Se dieron otro beso.

-¡Quatre! -Entró gritando una de sus hermanas. -Ah, estabas ocupado. ¡Hola, Tritom, tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Eh... Si, yoo... ya me iba. Nos vemos, Quatre.

-Nos vemos.

-----------------------------------------------

Nota de autor: Si, fue muy resumido. Tritom es el nombre que utiliza en el circo, Bloom es su apellido. La canción es de Placebo, se llama... Dios, no lo recuerdo... ^o^ ¡miren, aprendí a hacer ésas caritas! Pure Morning, me acordé, es del álbum "Without you I'm nothing". Si, habrán notado que ya es demasiado, casi siempre asocio este tipo de fics con una canción, o una parte, es que se lo tomé prestado a mi ex desde su cuarto, la última vez que lo fui a ver. También tomé otros, pero uno lo tiene mi actual pareja, que por cierto ¡No me ha llamado! ToT. Espero que no les moleste la perversión existente, la oscuridad del alma llena mi mente de imágenes como ésa. Vengo saliendo de la tumba, y no se si quiero tanto el sol.


	10. Locuras por un Beso

Capítulo 10:

"Locura por un beso"

Ya se habían cumplido los días en que se suponía que debían juntarse. No había querido llamar a Duo, pero lo extrañaba demasiado. Contaba los días que faltaban para verse de nuevo. Casi siempre era él quien iba a verlo al L-2, pero esta vez habían acordado que fuera Duo quien viniese al L-1. 

-Aló...

-¡¡Oriin, por fin llamaaste!! Creí que nunca lo harías. No tengo dinero en mi teléfono, y no hay públicos a los que pueda acceder. Ya no puedo salir de casa, confieso que necesito un descansoo... ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-Por supuesto, era lo que habíamos acordado.

-Ah, si, ya lo sé, es que... Tenía miedo de molestarte... Y...

-Ya sabes que no me molestas en lo absoluto.

-Bien, entonces voy para allá, arreglo mis cosas, y parto. Ah! Ven a buscarme, que me pierdo.

-Bien. El próximo transporte sale en dos horas mas. Llegará a las 805 23 en punto. Te espero en el aeropuerto. 

-Si. becho becho. ^o^

-Cuando llegues. ToT

-Bien. Te cobraré la palabra.

-Vale. -Y cortó.

Tenía varias horas por delante. Mañana sería día libre, pero al siguiente tenía que entregar un trabajo... ¡El trabajo! Le quedaban pocas horas para ordenar, bañarse, terminar el trabajo, imprimirlo, y estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto.

Estaba yendo hacía varios meses a la universidad, había podido verse muy poco con Duo. La verdad, rompía un poco las normas, se enfermaba a propósito, o se hacía el enfermo para que le permitieran ir a verlo. Sally hacía las veces de enfermera, y la última vez había salido pillado. Así que más le convenía aprovechar cada segundo... Nunca sabían cuando se podrían volver a ver. No les costaba nada en realidad robar una nave, e irse a la tierra con una nueva identidad, 

pero sabían que se verían envueltos en luchas. Y querían llevar una vida normal. Estaban planeando que Heero pudiera tomar unos cursos en la tierra, y Duo pudiera hacer carrera también allá... Ahora iba a empezar a hacer presentaciones en las otras colonias, así que era factible.

-¡Bambino! -Gritó desde abajo la mamma -¡Bambino, estás ahí! ¡Ven baja que te quiero presentar a alguien!

Heero ya tenía que irse a buscar a Duo. Se preguntó quien sería. Terminó de imprimir en tiempo record su trabajo, y lo encarpetó. Lo guardó por si acaso, y bajó.

-Dime, mamma, que estoy apurado.

-Ay, bambino, debes relajarte, que si no te enfermarás estudiando.

-Si, mamma, a éso mismo voy, un amigo me está esperando.

-Que bueno, bambino, mira, te presento a mi hermano, y su familia. -Heero se quedó de piedra. Eran como siete niños. -Se quedarán con nosotros un tiempo, pero serán transferidos.

-Bueno, bienvenidos al espacio. Espero que su estancia aquí les sea agradable.

-Vaya, con el tuyo bambino. Así que estudias, ah? 

-Si, io quiero ser un gran escritore.

-Ah, has oido, Loredanna, un muchacho como este que quiere escribir. Ojalá nuestro hijos sigan tus pasos. Y dime, tu familia.

-No tengo. Mi padre murió en la guera, y él nunca mencionó a mi madre. Me entrenaron siendo un niño, y ahora me han dado la oportunidad que según ellos me gané en servicio.

-Ay, pobrecillo. pero por lo que nos cuenta Francesca, te esfuerzas mucho. 

-Si, yo realmente quiero éso, además, se lo debo a todos los soldados. Las guerras siempre son muy crueles, y nunca cuentan de verdad lo que... pasó.

-Si, son todos unos mentirosos, se necesita gente como tu que venga y les diga la verdad. anda, muchacho, ve y diviertete, que te lo has ganado. -Estrechó la mano de Heero.

-Gracias. -Sonrió.

Estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, mirando sin ver, sabía que iba a saltar apenas Duo caminara, pero... Se llevó la sorpresa mas grande cuando una chica de vestido y pelo muuy largo lo saludó.

-Hola, Orin.

-¿Duo? 

-Si, soy yo, ¿Te gusta? Lo hago para despistar. Me vine sin permiso.

-¿Qué demonios estas vistiendo?

-Ropa de mujer. -Caminaron para afuera, se sentaron en la plaza más cercana. 

-Y... ¿Porqué?

-Pues para poder tomar tu maanoo... Canturreó, apoyándose en el hombro de Heero.

-Tendrás que pasar a cambiarte a algún lugar. Hay gente alojándose en casa, y no quiero que se me conozca con un travestido, pedazo de cosplayer. Y sueltate el pelo.

-Mhh... -hizo pucheros. -Parece que no me pinté bien los labios. 

-Sientate allí. -Le indicó un luagar en el mullido pasto. -Ahoa, veamos, si, está horrible. Dame un pañuelo.

Le limpió la boca, y le mandó un tremendo beso. Tomó el labial, y lo pintó él. 

-Ah, ahora sí que debo estar perfecto.

-Lo estás. Ahora, nos damos unas vueltas, mientras me cuentas qué tal tus conciertos, trata de usar  voz suave. Luego nos vamos a donde Sally, allí te cambiarás...

-Si, Orin, ah, no sabes, conocí a Shindou Shuichi, te traje el autógrafo de Yuki en el libro que se te quedó, y...

Caminaron mucho rato, Heero estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y Duo lo tenía del brazo. 

-¡Orin, cómo estás! 

-Ah, Yamato, Hikari, muy bien.

-Ah, y quién es esta chica tan bonita que viene contigo. -La chica miró de cerca a Duo.

-Ella es... Mi novia. Viene a pasar el día conmigo, desde muy lejos. 

-Vaya, vaya, y cómo se llama. 

-Hilde, me llamo Hilde. -A Duo le salía muy bien la voz de mujer.

-Hola Hilde, entonces. Yo soy Yamato, y ella es Hikari, somos compañeros de universidad de Orin. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto mayor es mío.

-Bien, nos vamos. Chao! Disfruten!

-Claro, lo haremos. -Respondió con calma Heero.

Duo se sonrojó.

-Ah... aquí es el lugar de Sally. -Se sacó las llaves del bolsillo, y abrió.

-¿Te dio llaves?

-No, pero sabía que las podría necesitar. -La puerta cedió. -Entra. Hay un dicho: Nunca confíes en un ex ladrón, o un ex asesino. Era obvio que cuando me pidió que le enviara las llaves a un lugar, porque se le habían quedado, les iba a sacar copia.

-Ah... Y ella está aquí... 

-No tengo idea, espero que no.

-Ah, bien, me voy a cambiar. -Era un pequeño apartamento de un ambiente. Heero se sentó en el sillón, acomodándose para ver el espectáculo. -Eh... ¿Te volteas?

-¿Desde cuando te comportas como chica? 

-Ah, comprendo. -Se cambió el vestido por su ropa de siempre. Se acercó a Heero con un pañuelo, para que le sacara la pintura. 

-Mh... qué ganas de tirarte aquí, y tirarme encima tuyo. 

-Y... ¿Qué te lo impide? -Duo quería dominar la situación, estaba mirando a Heero desde muy cerca, sin besarlo, rozando la nariz.

-Nada... -Heero lo empujó para que le diera un beso.

Se besaron largamente. Heero tomó el pelo de Duo, y lo empezó a cepillar. Sabía que no podría hacerlo en casa como le gustaba, con calma. Seguro iban a tener que compartir cama. Le terminó de amarrar la trenza. 

-Tienes el pelo muy largo, Heero.

-Si, ya lo sé, no me lo quiero cortar. Nunca tanto como el tuyo, si.

-Mh, se te ve bien... -Le acarició el pelo.

La puerta se sintió abrir, alguien entró apresurado.

-Pasa, Wufei. Aquí no hay nadie. Seguro que se han escapado juntos, eh...

-¡Oigan, qué hacen aquí!

-Este......

-Yooo.......

-Duo Maxwell, me debes una explicación.

Los chicos suspiraron. De que se sentían un par de chiquillos pillados, se sentían así.

-Ah, ya veo, se extrañaban mucho. -Wufei no parecía muy convencido.

-Si, ¿Es que no pueden comprender que ahora sentimos también, como humanos normales?

-Duo, no te enfades. Mira, diré que te había dado el permiso por teléfono, y que te lo venía a entregar. Éso si, mañana deberás estar de vuelta. -Sally siempre reconciliando.

-Si, ya veo. De todos modos iba a hacerlo. -Duo seguía de morriña.

-Ah, se te envían felicitaciones, tu último informe fue impecable. -Wufei no miraba.

-Eh... -Duo miró a Yui, la verdad había olvidado enviarlo. -Gracias.

-Ahora, pueden irse. Ya es casi de noche. Pero antes, Yui, deme la copia.

-Pero...

-Se las dejé mientras fuera discreto, ahora no puedo.

-Bien. -Se las entregó.

-Lamento que hayas perdido tu lugar de cita.

-No era un lugar de cita, no lo había ocupado.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. 

-Y esa chica, te saludó muy cariñosamente.

-Ah, ella es así.

-¿Cariñosa?

-Si.

-Oye...Y ¿qué tal si me dan celos?

-Pues... Es cosa tuya, tú eliges, pero sería una pérdida de energía innecesaria.

-Hablas aún como soldado. -Heero lo miró. -Pero éso me da confiaza. si es una pérdida de enegía, es porque no estás con nadie más, ¿No es cierto?

-Con nadie más... No quiero estar con nadie mas que contigo... Tienes razón.

-Orin...

-Duo...

Ambos se pusierona reir como locos.

-Parecemos un par de chicos de un Shonen ai cualquiera.

-Cierto. Mira, esta es la casa de la mía mamma.

-Ah...

-¡Mamma! ¡Ya llegué! ¡Y traje un amigo!

-¿Un amico? Hola, bambino, tu debes ser el amigo que Orin dijo que vendría. Te esperábamos ha dos días. 

-Si, tuve algunos inconvenientes. Pero ya estoy aquí. -Dejó caer el bolso al suelo. -Mamma de Ooriin!

-¡Amico del bambino! -Se abrazaron, y se besaron en ambas mejillas. -Mio hermano está durmiendo. Uno de los chicos ocupó la otra cama de tu pieza...

-No te preocupes, mamma, dormiremos juntos.

-Ah, que bueno, ¿No te molesta...?

-Duo, me qiamo Duo Maxwell.

-Curioso nombre. ¿Quién te lo puso?

-Duo... un amigo mío, que murió hace tiempo. Y el Maxwell, del padre.

-Ah, io ya veo. Bueno, benvenuto a la casa, espero que tu estancia sea placentera. Cocinaré algo, creo que deben tener hambre. -Heero subió el bolso de Duo.

-Si, io trabajo con tua hermana.

-Ah... Si, ya recuerdo... el chico que le ayuda... ahora eres cantante, ¿Non cierto?

-Si.

-Ah... -Heero bajó del segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones. -Orin, pon la mesa para que comas con tu amico. 

-Si, mamma. -Heero bajó un par de sillas de una mesa, limpió, puso un mantel y cubiertos. La mujer le pasó unos platos de pasta gigantescos.

-Para que coman bien, eh, nada mejor que un amico para compañarse a comer.

-Si, mamma, tienes razón. Duo se quedará sólo por esta noche, tiene que hacer en su colonia.

-Comprendo. Pero espero que podamos comer juntos. Como dicen en mi tierra, "Chi trova una amico, trova un tesoro"

-¡Por supuesto! no perdería la oportunidad de comer en tan buena compañía.

La mujer rió. -Muchas gracias, bandido. Nos vemos. Ciao! (ah, lo escribo en spanish:Chao.)

-Ciao.

-Ciao. Duo, sientate. comamos

-Comida si, no a nosostros.

-No a nosotros. Algún día, supongo, podremos hacerlo. Tengo ganas.

-Si, yo también, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo.

-Ni yo.

Pasaron el resto de la velada casi en silencio. Duo comprendía que no podrían bailar y cantar, como le gustaba. Tenían sueño, asi que se fueron a dormir. Se metieron en la cama, Heero lo abrazó por detrás, y se durmieron.

Se despertaron temprano, y bajaron a tomar desayuno. Salieron después, a entregar el trabajo de Heero. Se entretuvieron comentando antiguas anécdotas de la guerra. 

-Si, si, ya recuerdo. al menos la muchachita no te ha seguido más.

-¿Relena? -Heero levantó una ceja. -¿Y porqué crees que me cambié de nombre?

-Mhp, si, recuerdo que decía: 'Heero, ven a matarme, te estoy esperando'.

-Si. Qué horror.

-Lowel, vino usted a dejarme el trabajo, no es así.

-Sí, señor. -Heero se puso en pie. -Aquí está.

-Muchas gracias. Lamento haberlo hecho esperar. 

-La verdad es que significa un retraso en mis planes, pero está bien. Nos vemos, profesor!

-Si, nos vemos.

-Vamos. 

Salieron del lugar, y caminaron. 

-Ooriin... -Heero ya se asustó, sabía que cuando Duo hablaba así es proque quería algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un beso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dijiste que ibas a darme un besoo... Y que te lo iba a cobrar.

-Te lo di cuando llegaste, ¿No es así?

-Noo, ese se lo diste a 'Hilde'.

-Ay, vale, pero no aquí...

-¿Te averguenzas de nosotros?

-No, pero quieres ser famoso por tu voz... O por esto?

-Mhp...

-Vamos, hay un centro comercial por aquí cerca. 

Caminaron hasta un supermercado, donde entraron  los baños. Los dos temblaban. Pero estaban haciendo aseo al frente, estaban super inseguros. Así que prefierieron irse al de un centro comercial, pero había demasiada gente. Fueron a caminar al pasto, mejor, a ver si así se relajaban.

Heero se tendió, tenía la cara roja.

-Ánimo, no crees que estás exagerando.

-No me entrenaron para ésto. Además, tu también estabas nervioso.

-Ah, en todo caso, quiero que vayas a ver mi concierto, será en L-4.

-Ah... Bien, iré con un cartel de "Duo, te amo" vestido de chica.

-¿En serio?

-No. 

-Ah.

-¿Pero podré entrar al backstage?

-No.

-Ah.

-En todo ésto, creo que es una locura.

-Ánimo, Duo, esto dura sólo mientras eres adolescente.

-Ah, si. Pues... Mira!

Y Duo le da un beso.

-Oye, ese beso fue... Uno de los mejores que me has dado. Mhp... Le dio otro.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado. ¿Irás?

-Por supuesto. Ahora vamos a casa, que pronto ya tienes que irte. -Se pusieron de pie.

-Es una lata... Y qué si le decimos a Sally que somos pareja, no creees que nos harían las cosas más fáciles.

-Tácitamente lo aceptan. Pero... Sería arriesgarse. Lo haré de todos modos.

-Bien.

Comieron muy alegremente, las risas y bromas de Duo llenaban toda la casa. Todos se despidieron muy alegremente de él cuando Heero lo fue a dejar al aeropuerto.

-Y pensar toda la locura que hicimos, fueron tres horas de intentar darnos un beso.

-Sólo hay que llegar y hacerlo. A todo esto, Orin, ¿Qué tal les va a Quatre y Trowa? 

-Parece que bein, al menos pueden verse más que nosotros, aunque tienen el mismo problema de no saber, o no tener un lugar tranquilo donde besarse. En la calle a uno le gritan, tuvimos suerte que nadie nos molestara en la plaza. Y en casa, no son nuestras, no podemos. Creo que es un poco amargo vivir un romance así, si no está completo, si está trozado.

-Lo es. Pero al menos estoy con quien amo.

-_vuelo al L - 2, por favor abordar ahora._

-Bueno, es mi vuelo. Ciao, Orin.

-Ciao, Duo.

El beso de ahora fue igual, electrificante, y tierno. Siempre quedaban con ganas de más. De cansarse besándose, de tocarse, de buscarse.

Siempre se puede ser feliz, pero tiene un costo. Duo siempre dice: Para ser feliz, basta sonreir.

Ahora éso a mí ya no me basta. Le necesito. Nesito su boca, tan húmeda y suave. Su canturreo. Sus tonteras. Aunque me cueste hablar con él, -creanme, es difícil cuando uno escribe hablar en serio con un cantante, ellos pasan en la luna, y nunca tienen tiempo mas que para componer o ensayos. -quiero gastar con el mi vida, por mucho que las cosas estén así de difíciles para nosotros. 

A pesar de ser muy jóvenes, entendemos el rechazo instintivo que producimos. Dicen que estamos equivocados, que no es natural, que nos dejamos llevar por la oscuridad del alma.

Y como somos muy jóvenes, sabemos que uno sólo ama así una vez. Ya dejamos pasar oportunidades, ya nos han roto el corazón, pero este amor que crece es distinto, es más fuerte. Es algo que no concoce límites... No hay nada que puedas hacer, ésa es la realidad. Bueno, siempre se puede dejar de amar, pero el costo de éso es... Dejar de percibir felicidad.

No quiero, yo quiero jugármelas, vivir mi destino hasta el final, vivir esta aventura hasta que se acabe.

El costo de ser feliz es simplemente... Decidirse a ello. Creo que si me ven decidido, no habrá nadie que ose interponerse.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de autor.Esto es el fin, mi amigo, mi buen amigo, este es el final. Un final abierto. Falta el Bonus Track, una secuela, con un concierto, el concierto de Duo en L 4, donde se reunen por fin los pilotos, y todos los de Gundam. Aún no lo escribo, ni pienso hacerlo todavía, me queda corregir éste, y escribir otros dos fics, los interactivos de Nat, y llevo dos series de Crossover que he interrumpido, además de Mi vida con Shu, que todavía no corrijo el 11, y la idea del 12, aparte que no he escrito ningún cuento, mi padre ya está que lanza humo, y me enfermé. No sé de qué, pero tengo fiebre. Ewk, ahora que todos salieron. Aprovecho de escribir cuando no hay nadie. Cualquier duda opinion o nada, jakito_kun@hotmail.com ah, no tengo tracks lemon de esto, desde que empecé con parejas fijas que no puedo, ni me interesa. Sólo lo menciono por lo mucho que molestan.

-


End file.
